Christmas Gift's
by celticstarwolf
Summary: The gift's of Christmas faith, hope, family, and love. Can they find them again after everything that has happened. Mainly a team fic with a dose of M/G, a little H/P mostly friendship, and maybe some J/RE. Please R&R Thanks
1. Penelope

Author's note: Merry Christmas everyone. Ok so here's what I've got so far not sure were my muse is leading me, but hey I have to go where she lead's even if it's a dark and scary oh sorry took a wrong turn. Hopefully this will be finished by Christmas. Anyway I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the shirt on my back.

_Bright candles burning  
Old friends returning  
The wishes of children coming true  
And the happiest wishes are just old fashioned wishes  
May your days be merry, your sorrows be small  
May the ones you love be near you  
That's the happiest Christmas of all_

_Michael W. Smith, singer_

_Sounds of the season, album_

_Two week's before Christmas_

The Christmas season was in full swing, but for many the holiday would only bring painful memories of a time long ago with loved ones passed. For a certain group this year had been anything, but kind to them and most wanted to just forget the festivities even existed. To curl up into their own protective shell and let the New Year enter with as little a fan fair as Christmas.

Unfortunately the bright decorations poured in from all directions, wreaths hung on doors, chains of red and green paper draped across desks and even tiny twinkling lights hung across doorway arches adding to the festive atmosphere. In spite of all the holiday cheer, the air around the BAU's glass door's still seemed to be a somber one.

Spencer Reid glanced up from his copy of the _New York Times_ at just the right moment to see their resident tech analyst hurry by one arm loaded down with files, the other carrying a steaming cup of coffee bright red purse swinging dangerously below. Even from his vantage point he could tell that something was off she seemed troubled or at the very least deep in though. He could see that she muttered a few things to herself like she was trying to remember something.

"Morning Garcia you need a hand?" Reid asked setting aside his paper and risings to his feet albeit slowly as to not strain his leg.

A bit breathlessly Penelope answered, "Thanks sugar I thought for sure my arm would fall off."

Regardless of his skills as a profiler, Reid could see that something bothered the colorfully dressed woman in front of him. Her flushed appearance only added to that assumption. He noticed the bright red sweater she wore had a small Christmas tree on the left shoulder, he took in the rest of her clothing choice of a dark green ankle length skirt and flat boot's, her hair around her shoulders in curls.

"Is there something wrong Garcia? You seem a bit distracted," Reid said his voice laced with concern as he took the arm load of files off her hands.

Granted he wasn't a natural at this kind of thing, he'd never learned how to lead with compassion growing up, but he'd also learned in the last five years you couldn't cover everything with just facts. Besides this wasn't just any person this was Garcia someone who had came to mean quite a lot to him.

Penelope looked over at Reid studying him a minute, before finally speaking, "It's nothing sweet pee, nothing you need to wrong that big brain of yours over."

He didn't buy it, but he didn't push either he just followed behind her towards her office. Once inside he dropped the files on the only empty spot he could find that wasn't covered with computers. He stood back a moment taking in the festive decorations that brighten up the normally dark office and thought that they suited her just prefect.

"Getting into the Christmas spirit," Reid commented picking up a gold and red ornament from the box.

Penelope turned from booting up her babies to watch him examine a glass bauble carefully, before laying it back in its resting place. She knew Christmas wasn't a pleasant time of year for him, given his childhood or lack there of, never getting to experience Christmas the right way made her heart ache for the little boy he was and the man standing before her.

"Just a few simple decorations nothing to flashy, it's going to be a quiet Christmas hopefully this year," Penelope answered taking a sip of her coffee as she watch Reid scan her office. "Any plans for yourself sugar?"

Reid just shook his head a sad light entering the brown depths. He knew a visit home to see his mother should be his top priority, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to make the travel arrangements. Even with all the knowledge and facts he had stored in his brain he couldn't think of one reason not to go home. Accept that he didn't want to deal with seeing his mother and having her not know who he was, not this year, not when, so much damage had all ready been done to his heart and soul.

"Reid?" Penelope exclaimed worry gathering before her red framed glasses.

"Uh… oh sorry just…" he sputtered a second glancing at Garcia.

"Stepped out on me there for a sec hon," Penelope offered, "I should be asking if you're ok."

"Fine I'm fine just thinking about something is all," Spencer lied trying to not let anything show.

However, he couldn't fool Penelope, "You know I was thinking what had we do something for Christmas this year nothing to big just family."

Spencer thought about it for a minute. It would be nice to not be alone for Christmas, "That would be nice, but doesn't everyone else have plans all ready?"

Penelope shrugged, "Not sure really the thought just popped in my head. Don't worry sugar I understand if you have plan's all ready."

The idea hadn't really just popped into her head she'd been thinking about it since last week. After the death of Haley she knew the team needed to regroup, to lick their wounds either in alone or as a team or more accurately a family away from everything. She also knew the chances of getting the whole team to say yes would be slim to none. JJ more than likely would want to spend the time with Will and Henry as a family. Emily would force herself to go see her mother even at the expense of having to go through another boring party full of people she didn't care about. Reid she figured would go home to Vegas and see his mother to touch base with her. Hotch would share it with Jack alone, as would Rossi. And Derek well she knew or at least suspected that he would travel home to Chicago to be with family maybe even taking Tamara with him. She would spend another Christmas alone microwave turkey dinner and bad Christmas movies on the television would fill her holiday. With Kevin gone just after Haley's funeral, another job offer he just couldn't pass up this time. Oh sure he'd asked her to go, but she couldn't, not with all that had happened the team needed her and in a way she needed them. In actuality she couldn't say that she missed him, but some kind of companionship would better than none. That was why she offered Reid the idea of having a family Christmas just the team even though she knew he would have plan's himself.

"I don't have any plans either," Spencer said breaking up her disparaging thoughts.

Penelope looked up surprise written in her eyes, "But I thought you would be going home for the holidays. Strauss, in a rare nice moment of kindness, has blessedly given us all time off."

"Not this year it's just…"

"There you are conference room in ten Reid," Morgan said entering Garcia's office, "Mornin' baby girl, how's it going?"

"Mornin' Morgan same as usual," Garcia responded turning back to face her babies not really in the mood to see him.

Reid watched the exchange wordlessly seeing the detached way Penelope had answered Derek and began to wonder when things would go back to normal. He missed the days when they flirted almost to the point of being nauseating, but now, nothing but cool professionalism between the pair. Sure Morgan had started called her baby girl again once Hotch took command of the unit from him a week ago, he had slipped back into being the Derek they all had knew before all the madness began, maybe a bit ragged around the edges a bit wiser, but still Morgan. Only Penelope didn't change that quickly she still held to the new old way they had started and Reid could see the confusion and ever a bit of sadness pass across Morgan's eyes before being pushed away.

Finding his voice, Reid offered, "We'll talk later about that thing Garcia, later," before turning and hobbling out the door missing the perplexed look on Morgan's face.

Derek turned to watch Penelope seeing that she sat stiff backed not relaxing in the slightest. He wondered how long it would take her to forgive his foolishness, so that they could get back to the friends they had been. He just wasn't sure if that would be enough anymore. He had tried to make a sold go with Tamara, but it never felt right it never felt whole. He cursed himself for not listening to Penelope's advice and wished he could go back in time and fix everything that had happened.

"Was there something you needed Morgan?" Penelope asked startlingly Derek out of his thoughts.

Clearing his throat Derek tired to think of what to say, which was knew for him, he'd never been at a loss for words before. "No I guess not," was all he said before turning to go.

Sighing Penelope got back to work it did no good to dwell on past regrets and forget to live, for you can't change what has all ready happened. She missed him that she would never lie about, but she could just pick back up were they left off to much had happened and maybe she was being petty, but a girl could only take so much before she brakes. Besides it wasn't as if he needed her anymore, he had her Tamara the woman he had dropped her like a hot potatoes for.

She glanced up at the team picture on the cork board just to the right of her main screen, her eyes coming to rest on the last team picture they had taken at the end of spring. They looked so happy standing their arms wrapped around each other. Hotch with Jack on his shoulders in the middle Rossi and Reid flanking his sides, JJ with Henry in her arms beside Reid, Emily next to her. Derek with his arms wrapped around Penelope's middle next to Rossi, the family in happier times, before the darkness.

"Will it ever be like that again?" she asked the wall's off her sanctuary.


	2. Hotch

Authors note: back again hu. Here's the next offering I'm hoping that I captured Hotch half away. I always worry that I don't get his voice right. I hope you like what's here please let me know what you think. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favorite storied this piece it means a lot to me that you like what I bring to you thank you.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the clothes on my back. Though I do wish.

_Still I long to feel that Christmas spirit in my heart  
Yes I long to feel that Christmas spirit in my heart  
Now I long to feel that Christmas spirit in my heart_

_Donna Summer, Singer_

_Touched by an angel soundtrack_

Earlier that morning

The cold winter chill blew across the crowded streets of Quantico, Virginia as Aaron Hotchner made his way to work that morning. However, his thoughts were not on his job, but on his four year old son he had just dropped off at his Aunt Jessica's not fifteen minutes ago. He worried that his little man would never adjust to loosing his mother that he would forever be scared by the tragedy. Something that Aaron didn't want for his only son.

He didn't want Jack to grow up resenting the world that took away his only source of love and faith. He worried that he wouldn't be enough for Jack. He wondered with him being away so much that it would leave the little boy with abandonment issues in the future. He only hoped that by the grace of God everything would work out in the end.

He happened the glance up at the right time to catch a man dressed in a faded Santa suit holding a sale sign on the corner and cursed his fading memory. How could he have forgotten that Christmas would only be two weeks away? There was no tree in their small two bedroom apartment, no decorations hanging to remind him or his son of the spirit of Christmas. He wondered and not for the first time if his decision to return to the BAU was right, but then it was all he knew.

Making a mental note to stop and pick up a few decorations on the way home barring that no case comes across his desk. Pulling into the parking garage, and shutting off the engine he could hear the loud Christmas music someone was blaring and shook his head. This year he just didn't feel like celebrating the holidays, but he knew that he had to make this one special for Jack to make up for the loss of his mother.

Slowly he walked towards the parking lot elevator not really paying much attention to anything. He didn't even hear someone calling his name until that person came into view beside him.

"Mornin' boss man," Penelope Garcia stated coming to stand next to him pulling her pink jacket closer around her body.

She took in his appearance clean shaven, a black coat for warmth hiding the suit and tie she knew he always wore. However, she could sense that something wasn't quite right with the man next to her. She debated with herself on how to approach the subject of what was troubling him. She didn't want to pry, but knew that he needed someone at the very least someone to talk to.

"Good Morning Garcia," Hotch returned glancing side ways at her.

"Hotch?" she tentatively asked, and waited till he turned toward her to continue, "Is everything all right? You seem preoccupied about something."

"That obvious?" Hotch said shifting his briefcase over to the other hand to hold the elevator door for Penelope.

She stepped in and faced Hotch before saying, "Only to someone who has known you for a long time," she paused, "if you don't want…" she trailed off leaving the words to hung in the air.

Hotch hesitated a moment then, "With everything that has happened I seemed to have forgotten that Christmas is in two week's."

"Simple mistake given the circumstance," Penelope returned. "Is there something I could help you with?"

Leave it Garcia to come to the rescue when you needed it, "Know somewhere I could get decorations at the last minute?"

A smile bloomed across her face, "As a matter of fact I have a few left over Christmas decorations in my office you're welcome to have and if you need any help setting them up I'd be happy to help."

Hotch nodded one problem solved, "Thank you Garcia that would help. I didn't want Jack to go without a Christmas just because I'm getting to old to remember when the day falls."

Penelope had to do a double take he had actually tried to be funny. She wondered if it was snowing out side, but was too stunned to make the comment. The elevator came to a stop and the wind whipped around them as they exited the warm confines of the elevator to quickly make the short journey into the building.

"After work if there is no case I could come by and drop those decorations off," Penelope offered shrugging out of her jacket.

"Let's see what the day produce's and go from there," Hotch answered and watches Penelope nod and turned to go, but before she does he say's, "Penelope!" he watches as she turns around surprise written in the dark brown depths hidden behind red framed glasses. "Thank you."

She nods a genuine smile gracing her lips, "Anytime Aaron, that's what family is for," she said turning to leave. She'd made her way to her sanctuary only to find that she'd left her purse in the car.

Cursing her luck she quickly made her way back outsider without her jacket. On the way back Penelope stopped to grab a cup of coffee to warm her chilled bones all the while making a mental list of things an idea forming in her mind. She'd grabbed the stack of requests from her box and the files and made her way back towards her office only to be greeted by Spencer.

Hotch watched her go his mind filling with everything he knew there was left to do. Yet one thing hit him about Garcia's simple statement. Family the one word Hotch wasn't so sure he had anymore. How could he when most of his family was buried six feet under.

Silently he made his way up to the BAU's second floor still thinking about that one word. He stopped by the kitchenette to grab a cup of coffee seeing David Rossi dressed in his usual jeans, a button down dark blue shirt, and black suit jacket, leaning against the cabinet sipping his own warm cup.

"You're here early Dave," Hotch commented grabbing his mug.

"Good morning to you to Aaron," Rossi said glancing at him over the rim of his coffee mug, "though I'd get an early start."

Rossi watched as Hotch filled his mug and took a slow sip, he could see that something troubled the younger man, though he figured he all ready knew.

Hotch could feel Rossi's eyes on him, "Just ask Dave and stop thinking about it."

"Finished your Christmas shopping yet," Rossi asked throwing the question out to throw Hotch off.

Aaron looked at him, trying to figure the older man out, "Haven't even started."

"Last minute shopping can be hell," Dave commented taking another sip of his coffee.

Hotch knew better, but presumed that Rossi was just trying to get some sort of rise out of him, "Was that the only question you have?"

"For now," Rossi answered leaving Hotch to himself.

Hotch just shook his head, _'That man can be infuriating at times,'_ before leaving and making his way towards his office.

He stopped just outside the door and turned to look out over the bullpen seeing that most hadn't made it in yet. His eyes moved from one desk to another lingering on Prentiss and Reid's a little longer than most. His eyes then traveled towards the back to where he knew JJ's and Morgan's offices were, then towards Garcia's, before a quick glance towards Rossi's. The word family came back to him again as he pushed his office door open.

Depositing his brief case and coat on the couch, before making his way towards his desk and taking a seat in the plush leather chair, eyes scanning his desk, before coming to rest on the last family picture he had with Haley. He remember that day the unimportant argument over what Jack should wear for their family picture, yet the happy smiling time they shared just the three of them. His eyes traveled again to come to rest on the team picture taken in the spring of the year just before there first run in with Foyet. He wondered if his team would ever be that care free again or that close, like family.

That's when Penelope's words hit him; they were his family an unconventional family but they stuck by him through thick and thin. They had become what he had lost, yet his family was in trouble of breaking apart, now that he thought about it. He wondered if they could get back what they had lost. It would take time and faith.

Putting those thoughts aside for now Hotch got down to business. There would be time later to think about his family and come up with a way to repair the damage.


	3. JJ

Authors note: hello again sorry it took so long to update this one I've been having a bit of trouble with JJ. I just hope this came out right, I'm not to sure. I know with this one I've kind of went way back to early morning that day but bear with me it is going some where I promise. Anyway I hope you like it, again thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story it means a lot to me that you like it. So on with the show.

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing cause if I did well you know what would have happened.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
So may your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white_

_Bing Crosby, singer_

_Ultimate Christmas album_

Slowly she rocked her son while looking out at the sun braking over the horizon. Most mornings she'd wake before dawn broke to feed her son and watch as the sun touched the ground warming the cold earth. Yet, she didn't feeling the sun's warming effects, her heart to troubled by life.

She glanced down at her son noticing that he had fallen back asleep. Gently she laid him back in his crib and stood back just to watch him sleep. Marveling at the innocence of her child, she hoped that he would always carry that with him, yet knew that the world was full of terrible horrors that could and did destroy a soul.

She thought back over the last few weeks' with all the changes and tragedies that marred the last of the year she began to wonder if her life should be different. Ever since Haley's death JJ began to question where her life was leading, was it really the right path for her? She had a son to think about now, not just herself.

Sighing heavily, JJ replaced the curtains and left Henry to sleep for a while long. Quietly she made her way back to the master bedroom were Will still slept soundly, hadn't even moved an inch from the spot she'd left him not half an hour ago. As she watched him sleep she wondered if he was the right man. Yes she loved him, but was she still deeply in love with him, of that she wasn't so sure. They didn't have it prefect, but what they did have could work.

Making her way towards the kitchen JJ raked a hand through her sleep tousled blonde hair trying to figure out when things had gotten, so out of hand. Pulling the coffee grounds out of the cabinet to brew a pot, while starting on breakfast knowing that Will would be up in twenty minutes, she needed the caffeine to face the day.

Exactly twenty minutes later JJ felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, "Mornin' baby," Will drawled in his thick New Orleans accent.

"Morning Will," she returned keeping her eyes strait forward hoping that her voice didn't sound as cold as it did to her own ears.

"Is everything ok JJ you seemed trouble?"

"Fine, everything's fine just my mind is on a lot of different things it all," JJ answered handing him a cup of coffee.

An eyebrow rose, a skeptical look entering into his eyes, "Anything I can help you with?"

Shaking her head, JJ pulled out of his arms, "No it's nothing," she said heading back towards their room, "I need to get ready for work, can you get Henry ready for daycare?"

"Course," came his reply as he set his coffee down.

Will had noticed a change in JJ ever since Haley Hotchner's funeral, he wondered when she'd let him in, to tell him what was going on in that head of hers. Yet, he suspected that it would take a Mack truck to pull the information out of her, he just hoped that they would be ok.

Walking into his son's room he looked down at his baby boy knowing that it would tear his heart out if for some reason she decided that they wouldn't be able to work things out, he just wished he knew what. Picking Henry up he changed the little man and got him dressed for the day his own mind filled with thoughts.

An hour later JJ sat eating the last of her breakfast and coffee watching the morning news, silence filling the small room.

"JJ," Will said breaking the quiet.

"Humm," she returned after taking a sip of coffee.

"Christmas is in two weeks are we going to set up a tree?"

A shocked looked passed over her eyes as she looked at Will, "I totally forgot Christmas," she said feeling foolish, "With everything that's been going on at work it seemed to have slipped my mind."

"It's all right honey we still have time. Maybe we can go this weekend and pick out a tree?"

"Sounds wonderful let's just hope that no case comes across my desk before then," JJ said picking up her plate.

Will sighed and brought up the question he wasn't sure how she'd take, "What about taking sometime off, a week go somewhere just the three of us?"

JJ turned to goggle at him was he serious, "Will you know I can't just take time off like that my job, it's too important, too me to just drop everything."

"I know I shouldn't have said anything," Will answered looking away from her.

"Listen," she began and came to sit beside him, "once things calm down and back to some semblance of normal we'll discuss taking a vacation. Right now the team needs me."

Will glanced up into her light blue eyes, feeling that the team or Henry would always come first. Granted he understood why Henry, but the team they were just people she worked with. They were suppose to be partners, lovers not strangers to one another like it had become in the last few months.

"When will that be JJ? Two week's, two months or two years before they don't need you? You're job will always be there regardless of when you take a vacation. All I'm asking is some time for us as a family," he argued trying to not sound so harsh.

She gawked at him like she didn't know who he was, "They are my family to Will, they've been there for me through a hell of a lot, even before we got together. So I'm sorry if I don't want to abandon my family at this time," she stood from the table and walked over towards Henry, "now if you'll excuse me I've got to go to work I'll see you later," and with that she walked out of the house leaving Will to sit there.

After dropping Henry off at daycare she started towards work, muttering to herself about how selfish Will was being, how unfair. Yet, she realized something that the family she'd been defended hadn't acted like a true family in a long time. That the hard cases had started to pile up and over whelm them. She missed the closeness that she use to share with Penelope and Emily, the girl's night's and even the team nights they'd have not to long ago. She knew when things had started to take a dark turn, it was after the case in Canada and the 89 bodies they'd found, but she knew it went back farther than that back to when Foyet entered their lives. The son of a bit*h was still winning as they slowly move away from each other.

Pulling into a parking spot she began to wonder if Emily and Penelope had any plans for Christmas, maybe it was time to begin to act like a family again to reconnect with each other. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize she almost walked right into Emily.

"Woo JJ you ok, you seem distracted?" Emily asked her voice full of worry.

JJ looked up a small smile lighting her features, "Distracted yes, I've been thinking about a few things."

"I don't know if I like the sound of this," Emily joked, a laugh on the edge of her voice.

"No seriously we've been so busy we haven't taken the time to be us, to be a family," JJ began as they entered her office.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we've fallen apart, moved away from each other. Have you noticed how closed off Reid's been, how distant Rossi's been. However Morgan and Garcia don't even talk that much let alone flirt with one another anymore, and Hotch well that's understand able. Hell we haven't even had a girl's night out in only God knows when."

"I see your point, but what do you want to do about it?" Emily asked feeling that JJ had read her mind.

"I don't know yet, but we can think of something, maybe lunch later if there's no case," JJ offered.

"Sounds good," Emily replied a smile in her eyes, "I'll see you in a bit."

JJ nodded a new sense of peace filling her mind and heart. They just had to fix the broken family they'd become.


	4. Reid

Authors note: hello all back again with another offering. I do hope you like it sorry it's a little late but life seems to keep getting in the way. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, altered, and favorited the story it means a lot to me. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Reid

_All I want for Christmas is someone who'll be here  
To sing me happy birthday for the next 100 years  
And It's okay if they're not perfect or even if they're a little broken  
That's alright, 'Cause so am I_

_Steven Curtis Chapman, singer_

_All I really want for Christmas album_

In the five plus he'd lived in Quantico Spencer Reid had developed a thick skin when it came to the winter cold. He could stand outside and not feel the chilly air for at least a good ten or so minute, yet it didn't compare to the chill he felt in his heart. His thoughts playing out for him like a movie before his eyes. Recalling in clear detail everything that had happened over the last year, yet he wondered how they let the darkness tear them apart. He wondered where his family had gone.

Granted he had his mother, but she wasn't reliable at most times besides that there were many things he couldn't discuss with her. The six people he worked with had become his family for all tense and purposes, yet he didn't feel like there was a family any more.

It's what had brought him outside, to think alone to ponder Garcia's offer without anyone bothering him. Thankful for the silence of the small picnic area that when spring came would be filled with lunchtime visitors, was now blessedly empty except for the snow.

He heard the snow crunch under the heavy foot steps, yet didn't bother to turn and see who approached him. He didn't care at this point.

"Hey Spencer you ok?" a soft female voice asked, "You kind of ran out of the conference room."

Spencer turned to face JJ wondering why she chosen to follow him. There had been a time when he would have given anything to have her look at him the way she did Will, but he knew that time had passed he didn't know were they stood anymore. Hell he didn't know where any of them stood anymore.

"I'm fine JJ," he answered turning his back on her.

"You don't seem fine Spence," JJ returned seeing his back stiffen at the nickname that she hadn't used in a long time.

"Just drop it all right it's nothing you need to worry about," Spencer relied his voice a little sharper than intended.

Shock filled her as she stared at his back. Softly she said, "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I just thought you needed a friend is all," and she turned to go hurt filling her heart.

Spencer turned quickly to see her retreating form, cursing himself for the words he'd said. "JJ wait I didn't…"

She paused and turned back towards him the hurt showing in her light blue eyes, "Then why did you say it?"

Running a hand through his brown hair, he tried to come up with something to say, anything to quail the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry it's just this year, this season it's hard. Statically speaking the Christmas season is always hard on people what with shopping and food preparation. It really is a hazardous time of year."

A slight smile graced her lips, "Talk to me Spence tell me what's going on."

"Nothing really I've just never…" he paused looking at everything else but JJ, "Christmas has never been that great for me. I mean the last few years have because it felt like a real family with the team, but this year it feels like we're falling apart."

"I know what you mean. I was thinking the same thing this morning while feeding Henry."

"How is he doing by the way?"

"Really good, growing like a weed," JJ answered a sparkle lighting her eyes.

"But he's a boy not a weed, so…" JJ cut him off laughter falling from her lips.

"It's an expression Reid. I didn't mean that Henry was a weed."

"Oh," he said a light blush flushing his cheeks.

"You know if you need to talk about anything, if anything is brothering you all you have to do is ask and I'll listen," JJ offered turning serious as she took his hand in hers.

He nodded, yet there was an uncertainty in his eyes, "I know, but you have a family to look after. I'll be ok."

JJ tugged at the hand she held trying to get him to meet her eyes and when he finally did she said, "You are just as much as my family as Pen and Emily or Hotch and Derek. Hell even Rossi on a good day. Never forget that."

He found that his voice seemed to have escaped him in that moment, to over whelmed with emotion. She could see that and brought her arms around his waist drawing close in a tight hug. He reciprocated by putting his own arms around her shoulders a peaceful feeling filling his soul.

"You know I've kind of missed you these last few months," JJ mumbled into his chest.

Spencer nodded resting his head on top of hers, "I've missed you to."

"Even though you drive me nuts most of the time," she commented laughter filling her voice.

And to her surprise he laughed right along with her, the sound like music to her heart. She felt better now that they had talked even for the little bit, she felt that they were heading down the right path.

"Come on we'll freeze to death out here," JJ said pulling away from him and along behind her.

"Technically we wouldn't freeze…"

"Spencer," she groaned bending down to scoop up a hand full of snow, balled it up and threw it towards his head.

It landed with a wet splat against his chest. He just stared at her a shocked expression covering his face before being replaced by a wick grin. A mini snowball fight erupted while they trudged back towards the building.

Once on the second floor Reid waved goodbye to JJ and went in search of Garcia they still had a few things to talk about. However, he got two feet in the door when Morgan approached.

"Can we talk?"

Reid nodded and followed Morgan to the kitchenette feeling like a cup of hot coffee would warm his chilled bones, once poured he turned back towards Morgan seeing the other agent leaning against the cabinet deep in thought.

Clearing his throat Reid tried to get his attention, "So you wanted to talk."

Derek's head snapped up, "I wanted to know what you and Garcia were talking about."

Astonishment filled his eyes, "And that is your business why?"

In a way Spencer was angry at him for the way he'd treated Penelope in the last few months. They had become a bit closer in that short period of time neither having anyone else to lean on close by or in Penelope's case at all.

Shock filled Derek's brown eyes, not understanding were the miss placed anger was coming from. "It's just a question Reid. Is Penelope ok?"

"Why would you care?" Reid responded in short clipped answerers.

"Because she's my friend…"

Reid waved him off, "Don't give me that shit Morgan all right. I may not be as suave or as great with the ladies as you are, but I can tell when a friend needs someone."

"You're talking in riddle's here Reid. Is Penelope all right?" Derek said anger seeping into his voice.

"Maybe you need to ask her that instead of me," he responded turning away from Morgan to pour another cup of coffee for Penelope before turning to leave balancing two cups in one hand and hobbling with his cane in the other.

He missed the wounded expression in Derek's eyes. However, he knew deep down Reid had been right. He should be asking Penelope that question not him. Grabbing his cup he left the kitchenette and headed back to his own office.

_'Perhaps now he'll see the error of his ways, but I doubt it,'_ Reid thought as he made his way towards Garcia's office.

Knocking lightly Spencer waited for the commanded to enter.

"Enter and be recognized, mere mortal," came Penelope voice.

A genuine smile lit his face as he pushed the door open, "I come bearing coffee, Garcia."

Penelope turned her own smile tugging at her lips, "You are my angel Spencer Reid," she exclaimed taking the offered cup.

"Do you have time now to finish that discussion?"

"I always have time for you boy genius you know that," Penelope replied setting the cup down.

Clearing his throat he began, "Well I was wondering does the offer still stand for Christmas?"

"Of course sugar I just thought you'd be going home to see your Mom this year," she answered a frown marring her features.

"At first I wasn't going to do anything but stay home until you mentioned that we should be together, all of us, for Christmas. I think I'd be a good idea."

"It would have Reid but I doubt anyone but us will be here," Penelope relied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Couldn't hurt to ask could it?"

A grin spread across her face, "No I guess it wouldn't, but don't be disappointed if it's just the two of us."

"I won't," Reid said turning to leave his spirits lifted.

Penelope just shook her head grinning again at the childlike eagerness that Reid seemed to be exuding now at the prospect of having a family Christmas. She just hoped that the others wouldn't let him down.


	5. Emily

Author's note: ok so I know it's been a long time and I apologize for that, but I am back now and hopefully this will get finished before Christmas. Once again thank you to everyone who review, alerted and favorited this piece it means a lot to me, so without farther ado on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… *evil smile*

Emily

_Through the years  
We all will be together  
If the Fates allow (allow)  
Hang a shining star  
Upon the highest bough  
And have yourself  
A merry little Christmas right now_

_Hugh Martin__ and __Ralph Blane_

Surprise marred her features as she watched Spencer all, but run out of the conference room. She wondered what the problem could be, yet she didn't have the heart to go after him, herself. No she just watched as JJ followed instead. Sighing Emily Prentiss stood trying to push the dismal feelings gathering in her heart away. Now wasn't the time to be sentimental, yet she couldn't help, but feel just a bit miserable even at this time of year.

Christmas had always been her favorite time of year. The tinsel and lights, garland and holly, Christmas trees dressed with beautiful ornaments and lights of almost every color and all the delicious food. But what made Christmas special the most was family everyone just sitting around reminiscing about a time long since past and catching up on the present.

Unfortunately, for Emily family also meant putting up with diplomats from who knows where, meeting people she barely knew and never getting to spend the time she wanted to with her own mother. Of course, she knew better that was her mother's way. They had never been close in the first place, in spite of that Emily had wanted to try and for years she had. But now she wondered why? Why not just let sleeping dog's lye.

Trying to dispel the growing dark thoughts she went back to her desk briefly glancing at the desk across from hers and a pang of sadness engulfed her again. Though she wouldn't say it to his face, she missed have Morgan sitting across from her. As the two would work they'd trade barbs on occasion even getting Reid involved and now that ended. He wasn't next to her anymore instead he was down the hall away from the rest of the team.

She knew the office had been important to him a sense of accomplishment that he would indeed one day move up. The thought darken her heart just a faction more. She didn't want to see him leave, yet she knew with the performance he'd delivered in Hotch's stead that it was only a matter of time.

Moving her eyes away from the empty spot to another empty chair only to have confusion fill her this time she wondered what was going on in his world. She realized that it had been a long time since they had caught up. Hell it had been a long time since any of them had gone out together, even just the girls. Another regret to add to her long list, letting the friendships she cherished go. Because even with his awkward way's, that in a manner she found endearing. She missed him.

Sighing Emily rose from her chair and was about to get another cup of coffee when a thought occurred to her sending her off in the opposite direction. A light knock and she waited just a minute before hearing.

"Enter dear one."

Leave to Garcia to brighten her dark day, yet the playfully response didn't match the gloomy expression in her friends dark brown eyes.

"Hey Pen you got a minute?"

"For you honey I've got more than a minute," Penelope responded spinning to face her friend.

"Do you have plans for our two weeks off?" Emily asked watching Penelope.

Her face dropped slightly at the mention of so much time off, "I didn't even know we had that much time off. Strauss must be in a rare mood."

"You can say that again. But seriously any plans?"

Penelope shook her head, "None, why sweet cheeks not going to Mommy dearest for the holidays?"

Emily blanched just a faction, before regaining herself. "I wouldn't survive that much time with my mother Pen you know that, besides this year needs something different."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Have you had lunch, yet?" Emily asked being vague.

A puzzled expression filled Penelope's eyes at the question "Not, yet why?"

She smiled, "Then we'll discuss it over lunch just you, me and JJ like old times."

She could see the light returning to Penelope's eyes maybe just a, bit but still it was something.

"Sounds wonderful honey we haven't down that in a long time," Penelope said, "What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining."

"JJ and I thought it's time to start getting reacquainted. Besides its Christmas," Emily replied then as a thought, "Have you finished your Christmas shopping yet?"

"Not quite a have just a few more."

"Good!" Emily exclaimed turning to go a smile lighting her features, "see you for lunch around one. I'm off."

Penelope just shook her head good naturedly, yet she still wondered what had gotten into her friend. Pushing that aside she got back to work, so when one rolled around in two hours she'd be ready to go. In a way her spirits had been lifted just a fraction.

Walking back towards the bullpen, she heard Morgan asked Reid if they could talk and watched them as they walked towards the kitchenette. She wondered what it could be about they had no open cases. She took a closer look at Reid, who seemed a bit different than when she last saw him. Her eyes lifted to fall on Morgan who to her seemed tense as if something troubled him.

Shaking her head Emily sat back at her desk trying to get busy with the files she still had left. Not two minutes into the file she heard the last words _"Maybe you need to ask her that instead of me?"_ and looked up to see Reid hobbling out two cups of coffee in his hands. She wondered not for the first time what their conversation was about. She watched Morgan all but stomp out a dark expression in his eyes, yet she could see that something else resided just behind that first emotion. She knew that while Reid was forced to stay behind because of his leg earlier in the year that he and Garcia had become closer. Surely Morgan didn't begrudge their friendship. It wasn't like he'd been around all that much in the last few months.

"Is everything all right Morgan?" she called rising to join him at the door.

Derek looked towards the dark haired woman, "Just peachy Prentiss."

"Doesn't seem as peachy as you claim, anything I can help with," Emily said trying to get any information out of their normally unshakeable enforcer.

Running a hand over his bald head Derek gave her a look she couldn't read, "It's nothing Em just frustrated is all."

"Sexually or personally?" Emily shot back a twinkle in her eye. She couldn't help it he left himself open to the comment.

A look passed over his face before a slight smile pulled at his lips, "All right Prentiss laugh it up."

"Seriously Derek if you need to talk…" she began leaving the statement open for him.

He nodded his head. He wanted to talk just not to her. "I know Emily and thanks it's just, never mind."

"I'm not Penelope," Emily offered a light going off in her head.

Morgan's head snapped up as he searched her eyes, he noticed the compassion that filled her brown orbs, "Something like that."

At the moment Derek understood why Penelope said she hated profilers you couldn't hide anything from them.

"If you'd stop being so stubborn and talk to her, tell her what a jackass you've been. You know Pen she'll forgive your stupid ass," Emily replied a teasing grin pulling at her lips though her eyes he could see were serious.

"Thanks Em maybe I will," Derek returned turning to go.

Emily just shook her head saying, "Don't wait to long Morgan because by then it might be too late. She deserves more than that from you of all people."

He nodded before turning the corner and out of sight.

"Think he'll listen?" a voice from behind her asked scaring her slightly.

"Jesus Hotch are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she exclaimed clutching her chest.

"Not likely to happen," Hotch returned, his eyes coming to rest on her face.

"Still give a girl some warning next time," Emily shot back resisting the urge to slap him on the arm. She wasn't that kind of woman all playful and giddy, yet when Hotch was around she felt like she was in high school again.

She'd never admit it to anyone let alone the man standing in front of her, but while he stepped down from unit chef and was just another profiler on the team, she enjoyed having him next to her taking down the criminals. Granted it wasn't the same as having Morgan next to her, but still it had felt nice, different.

"I'll try," he said regaining her attention.

"So what brings you by my humble desk? Surely it wasn't just to ask about Morgan," Emily returned curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Just walking by happened to hear the last of your conversation," Hotch offered.

In truth he'd been staring out his office window watching everything going on in the bullpen. He'd seen Reid and JJ return from outside, both looking slightly happier than when they'd left. He'd seen Morgan talk with Reid before they disappeared into the break room. He also noticed when they came out that Reid looked a bit disgruntled and Morgan down right glowering at the younger agent. He'd been on his way to get a refill on his coffee when he'd heard the last of his and Emily's conversation. He wondered what it would take to make him see that there was more between him and Garcia than just friendship. However, he knew that the last few months had put a strain on their relationship though if Hotch really thought about it the strain went back farther than that to almost two years ago.

His thoughts then drifted to the woman standing in front of him. She'd been there for him after Foyet's attack, taking him to and from work. Keeping him sane in a very dark time in his life when he thought he'd lost so much. Yet he gained just as equally a closer friendship with the beautiful woman dressed in a pair of black slacks and burgundy dress shirt. He wondered if he'd ever thanked her for all the help she offered him even though it wasn't her place.

"Earth to Hotch you still with me," Emily said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking," Hotch returned.

"Must have been some thoughts going on in that head of yours," Emily commented.

"You could say that," Hotch said, a brief smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

An idea popped into her mind, "Join me for a cup?" she offered picking her own mug up.

Hotch nodded and motioned for her to take the lead.

They may have broken apart, but a family the true bond that they shared would never fail it just needed to be repaired and with any luck the idea's she and JJ and even Penelope would come up with would help repair that damage and even making it that much stronger.


	6. Making Plans

Author's note: I'm back lol sorry this is taking so long been so busy lately. Any who here's the next part I hope you like it. There is a slight departure from the team's single view of Christmas for just a bit but next chapter it will get back to that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed alerted, and favorited this story it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Making plans

_And This Christmas  
Will be a very special Christmas  
For me yeah_

_Joe, singer_

_Now that's what I call Christmas _

One o'clock rolled around and all three women met up in front of the BAU's glass door, before heading out not noticing the four set of eyes watching them.

"Where do you think their heading?" Rossi asked, glancing at the man beside him.

However a different voice answered him, "The logically choice would be lunch since it is one," Reid offered a slight grin on his face.

"Thank you captain obvious for that insightful thought," Morgan shot back a tensing grin sliding across his face as he walked towards them. Granted he was still slightly pissed that Reid would share anything with him about Penelope, but he figured it was his own fault.

"Just trying to be of assistants," Reid said taking a sip of his coffee ignoring the comment.

Hotch looked at his watch, "The ladies have a good idea," before returning to his office coming back moments later jacket in hand, "shall we?"

The remaining three nodded then spilt up to go for their own jackets before leaving.

They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the company for it had been a long time since they had gone out. They knew it was time to reconnect, to reclaim the friendship they had.

"So ladies any plans for this holiday season," JJ asked taking a sip of the hot chocolate she'd ordered.

"Nothing for me, except TV dinners and old Christmas movies," Penelope responded sadly.

"What bout Lynch?" Emily asked covering her shock at Penelope's admission.

"We broke up shortly after Haley's funeral. He claimed he'd got another job offer in some city. Didn't want to let a good thing pass him by," Penelope answered pushing her chicken salad around her plate.

"Jackass," JJ commented wishing things had been different for her best friend.

"It really was just a matter of time before something like this happened. He couldn't understand why I spent so much time at work or why I chose to be so close to the team. A disaster waiting to happen," Penelope explained, sadness gathering in her eyes.

"Still we should have been there to help you though," Emily said feeling terrible for not supporting her friend.

Penelope shook her head, changing the subject, "And the two of you any plans?"

"Pretty much the same as you Pen. I don't want to try this year with my mother it's never going to happen anyway," Emily answered a sad light gracing her normally sparkling brown eyes.

Both women looked to JJ who seemed to be in contemplation of her French Dip soup in front of her.

"What's wrong Jayje you seem lost about something?" Penelope asked glancing at her friend concern filling her eyes.

JJ's head snapped up, "Thinking about this year, everything that's happened. Christmas just seems more of a distraction then a true holiday."

"Deep thoughts there JJ did something happen with you and Will?" Emily asked, then catching a glimpse of the four men entering the little diner. Emily nodded her head towards the door and both JJ and Penelope looked over, "Seems like they had the same idea."

Penelope looked away quickly when Derek's eyes came to rest on her. She didn't want to see him right now it was bad enough having to bump into him at work and try to be polite. When all she really wanted to do was smack him over the head and pound his chest wanting to know why he just up and decided that their friendship no longer matter to him.

Both JJ and Emily saw the look pass over Penelope's face, but only Emily saw the regret flash in Derek's eyes as she was facing towards the door. She wondered when the two of them would finally pull themselves together enough to just talk. To see what everyone around them has known for years.

"Back to the question at hand has something happened between you and Will?" Emily asked again glancing over at the blonde across from her.

"Nothing really, I just can't seem to shake the feeling that something's missing. Not that I don't love Will, but it's different I can't seem to put my finger on the difference," JJ answered again staring into her soup trying to gain some kind of understand.

"What a trio we make," Penelope commented rising her eyes slightly, "at least you're safe from the man trouble's Em."

"Yea real safe there Pen," Emily answered dryly.

Both looked at her shock filling their eyes.

"When did you find a man?" Penelope asked interested in this new bit of information.

"It's nothing that complicated Pen," Emily said her eyes briefly resting on Hotch before flickering away.

_'Oh why did they have to come to the same diner?' _Emily asked herself, trying to cover the depressing thoughts.

"Oh honey you know he's just still raw from what happened he will see one day," Penelope said trying to sooth her friends mind.

"Will you ever open your eyes to what's right in front of you?" Emily asked her eyes scanning Penelope's face watching as she blanched a fraction. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she like the rest were tried of the dance they seem to be forever waltzing to. Even now with so much space between them they still danced except this time it was different they had started to grow apart.

Sputtering Penelope tried to deflect the attention off her unsuccessfully, "I don't know what your talking about Em," she turned to JJ for a little help and a change of subject, "what are your plans this Christmas kitten?"

"She has a point Pen," JJ answered then seeing her friend balk at the idea said, "a quiet night with Henry. I'm thinking about asking Will if he'd go home alone this year."

"That serious huh?" Emily remarked pushing her own chicken noodle soup around the bowel.

"Yes and no, can we please move on to something a bit more happy this conversation it depression at the best of times," JJ said trying to bring the discussion around to something different.

"All right then have you finished your Christmas shopping, yet?" Penelope asked silently agreeing that a change in subject was needed.

"Haven't even started to many other things taking what time I have away," JJ answered, and then glanced at Emily.

"You both know I do last minute shopping can't help it I procrastinate," she answered hands up in surrender.

All three laughed a peaceful feeling settling over them. It felt good reconnecting to be in the company of those that really cared and even loved you.

Looking up from her salad Penelope asked, "Do either of you have plans for tomorrow?"

JJ shook her head as Emily answered, "I don't what's your plan Pen?"

"Well I was talking with Hotch earlier this morning. He said that he had no decorations up in his apartment, yet. I was thinking that we could help out a little be Santa's little helpers for both Jack and Hotch. They need this Christmas to be special."

"I agree and I'd be glad to lend a hand. What time are we getting started?" JJ said.

"I figured we can see if the guy's would take Hotch out with Jack just for some male bonding time. We'd go over once everything's clear and set up a tree, light the works. You still have his key right Em?" Penelope explained.

Emily nodded then asked, "Where are we getting a tree on such short noticed?"

"It's not short notice Em, but I have a place that sells big full Christmas tree's I go every year to find just the prefect one."

"Is there any connections you don't have Pen?" JJ asked laughing.

Penelope thought about it a moment a slight smile gracing her lips, "Humm I don't have any connections with Santa."

All three laughed feeling lighter in spirit than when they entered the diner.

"So what time should I expect you two?" Emily asked a sparkle entering her eyes again. Lunch had turned out to be a great idea.

"How about around eight, give us enough time to find the right tree, get a few decorations and a little lunch to take with us. Have Reid or Rossi, Rossi he could convince Hotch better to go out for lunch, we'll call him and say that we're on our way that its time for them to leave," Penelope explained a full blown smile gracing her lips at the prospect of making the Hotchner's just a bit happier this Christmas.

"Sounds like you've been thinking about this for some time," Emily commented though happy with the idea.

"Not really the idea struck me just this afternoon," Penelope returned, stealing a glance at the men's table.

She tried to not let the pain show at not having Derek around as much. If she was truthful with herself she'd woman up and admit that she missed the big lug. But something held her back maybe it was the fact that he with held secrets from her that he never told her about Tamara or that he never took her advice on the matter. She didn't know where they stood or where he placed her in his life and in a way that was what broke her heart all the more.

"Earth to Penelope everything all right," JJ asked seeing the light dim in her eyes.

"Huh yea everything's fine Jayje," she returned distractedly.

Emily and JJ shared a look they suspected or more accurately knew that Penelope was hurt by Derek's behavior over the last few months. Yet neither wanted to approach that subject not yet anyway, they were having too much of a good time.

"What about a girl's night, barring that there are no cases?" Emily suggested, thinking that maybe her and JJ could get Penelope to see what was right in front of her. Christmas was a time for miracles after all.

"Sounds wonderful then we can get that early start," JJ began, "chick flicks, popcorn and hot chocolate."

"Sounds like a slice of heaven," Penelope commented pleased that at least something's were getting back on track.

A little planning goes a long way to healing the souls of those hurting and to mead the torn parts of their family. For the next thirty minutes they finished their lunch and started making plans for decorations and what movies they'd watch that night.


	7. Rossi

Author note: ok so I'm trying to keep churning this out as fast as my little hands can type. This part belongs to Rossi I hope I captured his voice even just a bit. Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story it means a lot to me. ok so on with the show.

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

David

_He believed in the things  
That he always thought he knew  
And had done all the things  
That he always wanted to do  
Collecting  
Each thing reflecting his worth  
But now he pondered  
How he had wandered this earth  
_

**_Trans-Siberian Orchestra_**

_The Christmas Attic album_

Rossi watched as the other three men departed back towards their desk or office. A feeling of peace settled over him, one that he hadn't felt in a long time. Christmas was a time for family, yet what happened when you didn't have one to call your own.

Turning back towards his office he entered and glanced around at the honors that littered his walls, the expensive artwork placed here and there, yet it all felt hallow somehow. Even with all his fame and prestige it didn't come pair to the feeling of belonging to a real family something he never had, not with the three marriages that failed, not even really with his own family all those years ago. However, with this group of people things were different. He'd always held himself away and maybe that was why he never really had the family he knew his heart really longer for.

It struck him how in such a short period of time that these six people had come to mean more to him than he'd ever thought possible. When did the legendary David Rossi become soft? A soft chuckle left his lips as he took his seat and started to flip through the files littering his desk.

Twenty minutes later a soft knock disturbed the silence of his office, "Come."

Of all the people he'd expect to come in that door Penelope Garcia wasn't one of them. Sure they'd put the past behind them, gotten over the initial first meeting and mistrust. Yet he never expected her to come to him for anything.

"Can I help you with something Garcia?" Rossi asked an eyebrow raised.

Penelope fidgeted just a bit unsure how to ask him the question. Finally she just asked, "I have a favor to ask of you sir."

"Oh," he responded intrigued by her response.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?"

A slight smile graced her lips as she said, "We, as in JJ, Emily and I want to surprise Hotch with decorations for his apartment. But we don't want him or Jack there while we do it, something of an early Christmas present if you will."

"And I come in where in this little plan?"

"Could you take him and Jack out for lunch maybe, some Christmas shopping that is if you haven't finished all ready until we get everything set up?" she asked hope beaming in her eyes.

Rossi thought about it for a moment his own idea forming in his mind. "It could be arranged. I'll see if Reid and Morgan are interested a little help with Jack never hurt." He saw her flinch at the mention of Morgan's name. "Everything all right Garcia?"

"Yes sir and thank you for your help," Penelope said, turning to go.

But before she could leave Rossi called to her, "What time do you need Hotch out of the apartment?"

"I guess around noon. We're going to go look for a tree in the morning, get a few decorations," she answered then a thought occurred to her, "I wonder if he has any personal ornaments he'd want to use."

"I'll ask," Rossi offered then saw the look on her face, "don't worry I'll be as discreet as possible."

"Thank you sir," Penelope returned ready to leave again.

However, he stopped her again, "You know Garcia we've worked together for almost three years now and you haven't called me Rossi once, just sir. Are you trying to make me feel old?"

Penelope turned her eyes wide with shock, "I… it never… I didn't mean to…"

A chuckle left his lips, in a way he found it funny that he of all people had turned her speechless, "It's just a question Garcia. I didn't mean to tie your tongue in a knot."

She blushed and averted her eyes, "No problem si… Rossi."

David shook his head, yet his eyes turned serious, "You know what you're doing for Aaron it's kind of you. To take time out to give a little cheer to someone else not many people would do something like that."

Penelope looked up at him surprise written in the dark brown depths, "It's what family does for one another. We try to take care of each other, to pick up the one who's hurting and try to make it a little easier. Besides it's not that much really," she paused a smile pulling at her mouth, "you know that it doesn't exclude you from buying presents for everyone Rossi your family to."

A full laugh left his lips as he watched Penelope go her words echoing in his head. She was right they were a family, one that he'd become a part of. He tried to go back to work however something caught his eye and he stood and went to the window of his office to watch Morgan stop Garcia just before she'd turn to go back to her office. He could see that something wasn't right with those two and realization struck him that he hadn't heard their usual flirting as much, they didn't seem to hang out together as often or even talk to one other like they use to.

Unfortunately he couldn't read lips so he didn't know what they were saying. He just knew that what ever Penelope's response was Morgan didn't like it to much. He watched Morgan turn away from her and even from his distance he could see the younger man was hurt. His glaze returned to Penelope who just stood rooted to her spot. He wondered again what had happened to break such a strong bond between them. Shaking his head he turned back to his paperwork.

"I'm getting to old to meddle in the affairs of the young," Rossi said shaking his head, however with these two he'd make an exception.

Something else occurred to him in that minute, they as a team hadn't spent anytime together in a long time. Each had gone off to their own lives out side the BAU. He understood why they felt the need to distance themselves from the job they did, but with this team he'd seen the difference. The closeness was what kept them whole and surviving the gruesome work they found themselves doing. He wondered what it would take from them to reclaim what they had lost.

Looking up from his paperwork David checked the time, surprised to see that it was in deed nearing five. He closed the last file, and started to pick up, before grabbing his coat and brief case heading towards Reid's desk.

"Reid," Rossi asked watching as their resident genius looked up.

"Yea Rossi you need something?"

When closer so as not to seem to suspicions, he asked, "Any plan's for tomorrow?"

He figured Penelope had the right idea and it was time to act on it.

Spencer shook his head puzzled by the question.

"You do know. Meet at Hotch's by Noon lunch then," he paused he really hated that word, "shopping," before turned to leave heading towards Hotch's office.

Knocking he didn't even bother to wait for the come in. Hotch looked up from his own paperwork an arched eyebrow the only expression given.

"All most done?"

"Not quite," came Hotch's response.

Rossi nodded and sat down preparing to wait.

Hotch put his pen down and folded his hands in front of him, a questioning look on his face, "Is there something you need Dave?"

"Nothing that can't wait until your finished," he answered pulling a book from his brief case.

Hotch just shook his head at the strange behavior, before getting back to work. Indeed Rossi sat there another half hour, before he heard Aaron sign off on the last file.

Rising from his chair he throws over his shoulder, "Grab your coat and whatever else and let's go."

A frown marred his features as he picked up his desk, calling out, "And what do you have planned?"

"Dinner," Rossi answered exiting the office.

Once settled Hotch looked at Rossi wondering what was going on in the older profilers mind.

"As you said to me this morning, just ask Aaron," David said taking a drink.

"Why?" was the only word that slipped out.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Figured you needed it."

They ordered and silence settled over the pair each taking to their thoughts. Rossi broke first, "How's Jack doing?"

"As good as can be expected without his mother," Aaron answered without looking at him.

"And you?"

This time Aaron's head snapped up, "Taking it one day at a time."

David nodded. He understood only a fraction of what Hotch was feeling. Granted he'd lost the only woman he truly loved not long ago, but this was different Aaron and Haley had been married had made a child together. That kind of loss wasn't something you got over quickly.

Without any pretext he asked, "You doing anything tomorrow?"

"Spending time with my son, maybe getting a few decorations for the apartment Christmas just doesn't seem right this year, but I can't let Jack down."

"Care to have some company?" David offered.

Aaron thought about it for a minute, "What do you have in mind?"

A grin tugged at his lips, "Pick you and Jack up around noon lunch, then maybe some early Christmas shopping."

"You call this early," Hotch threw back feeling a weight lifting off him.

"It's as early as I'd ever start," Rossi returned, _'One mission accomplished,' _he thought.

Later that evening after he and Hotch parted way's Rossi made his way through Sullies as crowded as ever. He spotted a familiar body sitting at the bar.

"You know it's not good to drink alone," Rossi said, signaling the bartender. He could never leave things well enough alone.


	8. Derek

Author's note: all right, its Derek's turn this time hee needed to make him sweat just a bit. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story it means a lot to me. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Derek

_Got to get back to a reason  
Got to get back to a reason I once knew  
And this late in the seasons  
One by one distractions fade from view  
The only reason I have left is  
You_

_Trans-Siberian Orchestra_

_The lost Christmas Eve Album_

He caught a glimpse of green through his open door and knew that Penelope had returned from her lunch. His heart ached with sadness at the thought of not spending Christmas with each other. He missed her like no other woman with the exception of his mother and sisters. But then she did have Lynch for that. Shaking his head, Derek tried to go back to work, but something had him pulling the photograph she'd given him not even two months ago out and studying the woman who's picture was held behind glass.

"How did we get so far apart," he mused sad eyes tracing her features.

Hearing footsteps he looked up just at the right time to see her pass by, curiosity getting the better of him and making him fall in her footstep albeit a bit quieter. He watched the gentle sway of her hips, the way she cut through making a path for herself without even realizing that she had someone following her. He knew it was dangerous to interfere in her life. She'd skin him alive then destroy his credit and anything else she could and would do to ensure his existence electronically anyway would be no more. But she left him no other option. She wouldn't talk to him unless it was work related. Wouldn't flirt with him even when he'd tried his damnest to get some kind of response from her.

He knew the silence she presented him with was his fault. If he'd just taken her advice and let things go with Tamara. However, that was the past and he was willing to say sorry every chance he could get if she'd just let him. Emily's words came back to bite him on the ass, he'd been a jerk to his best friend pushed her side for someone who in the end hadn't needed him as much as he thought. But if he'd be truthful with himself the real reason he'd chosen Tamara was simply because she didn't remind him of Penelope the one woman he wanted above all, but couldn't have.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head he watched her go into Rossi's office. A puzzled expression passing over his face, so he waited grabbed another cup of coffee and remained facing that one door, regardless of the looks he got. He felt something wasn't right with his baby girl though he couldn't put a finger on it.

Moments later she emerged a bright smile lighting her features, one that he realized he hadn't seen in a long time.

Taking the step he needed to block her path, "Everything all right baby girl?"

Penelope stopped short of colliding with him and turned her eyes to his, "Just fine Morgan."

He winced at the use of his last name and longed for the days when she'd call him hot stuff and her chocolate Adonis. He wondered if those days were truly over with.

"Can we talk?" he asked taking her hand in his hoping for some kind of positive reaction, unfortunately he got the negative when she pulled her hand from his.

"So talk," she responded wincing internally at the sharpness to her tone.

"Not here we need privacy," he answered seeing her walls up around her closing him out.

"If it has nothing to do with work Agent Morgan I have nothing more to say to you," she spat then regretted her words when she saw him flinch as of she'd slapped him.

"I deserve that I know but you don't have to be so damn stubborn and not hear me out," he gouged a sharpness entering his voice.

Astonishment shone in her eyes as she looked him up and down, "What right do you have to say that I'm stubborn it was you who pushed me away not the other way around," she said anger filling her voice. She knew better than to lead by emotion, but he did this to her, made her feel way too much for him, made her ache to touch him and sooth his wounded soul. She couldn't go back that way to much pain lay in that direction.

He paused letting her words sink in, before hissing, "I didn't fall into bed with another man after one man told you that he loved you and meant it. So in reality you pushed me away first when you decided you wanted Lynch instead and you know what I'm done. Have a nice life Garcia," and he walked away leaving her rooted to the spot.

He missed the heart broken look in her eyes and the sag in her shoulders as she finally turned to take the long way back to her office not even stopping when JJ and Emily tried to get her to talk.

He didn't even realize someone was following him this time, he just stormed into his office grabbed the picture and was about to fling it across the room when a voice called out, "Don't you even thinking about it Derek Morgan."

He looked up expecting to see JJ or Emily, but instead getting Reid's brown eyes flashing with anger, staring at him, "So what if I do. She doesn't care."

"You really are blind and stupid aren't you Morgan," Reid said hobbling into his office.

"Now is not the time to pick a fight Reid. Spit out what you have to say and leave I've got work to do."

"Lynch is gone has been for almost a week now, right after Haley's funeral. But you've had your head up your ass all this time. You didn't even bother to check in with the one person that was suppose to be your best friend," Reid answered a poignant look entering his eyes.

Morgan's head snapped up, how much had he really missed, "It doesn't change anything between us even if she isn't with him. She clearly doesn't even want to try a friendship with me."

Reid could hear the under laying pain that filled his voice and clouded his eyes and his heart went out to him, though he stuck by Penelope first. "Have you ever thought that she's hurting just as much as you are? You pushed her aside when you entertained Tamara Barnes, regardless of the advice she'd given you. So she got with Lynch, but you dropped the ball on that one to, you didn't fight for her."

"Is it always going to be my fault," Derek growled pain racing through his heart.

"No it's not all you either Derek. Penelope…" Reid tailed off entering into uncharted territory. "She's afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Derek asked wondering when boy genius had become an expert on Penelope.

"Of you," Reid answered before hobbling back out the door, leaving Derek with his thoughts.

"Of course leave me hanging Reid, I don't need any damn answers to this at all," Derek said sarcasms dripping from his voice. He gripped the photo of Penelope again his heart aching for her in away he never thought it would for any woman. Without much thought he pulled the bottom draw open and slipped the frame inside.

Despite everything Reid had said, he figured it was time to move on. The true question of course is would he be able to let her go.

Five o'clock rolled around and passed, even though he wasn't acting unit chef anymore Derek still put in the extra hours, to help Hotch out with paperwork so he could get home to his son all the quicker. Ten minutes after six he heard the click clack of heels on the linoleum, but he refused to look up, refused to give into what his heart wanted.

Time seemed to pass by quickly and before he knew it eight thirty rolled around. Stretching the kinks out of his back he began to close files, turn the computer off and get ready to leave for the night. Thinking a cold beer would help ease some of the ache in his chest Derek left the Bureau building, jumped into his truck and headed towards Sullies. Maybe some unknown unnamed woman could help him forget. Of course who was he kidding, Tamara Barnes hadn't even helped him forget about Penelope.

Taking a seat at the bar he ignored everyone around him in favor of drowning his sorrows in the alcohol.

"Tough day?" the gravely voice bartender asked wiping the wood in front of Morgan.

"You could say that," Derek responded taking another long pull from his bottle.

"Alcohol never solves women troubles buddy. I've seen it one to many times," he advised walking away.

He had a point but Morgan didn't care. He was beyond that point now.

Twenty minutes later another voice spoke, "You know it's not good to drink alone.

Derek turned to look at who had decided to interrupt his pity party. "What do you want Rossi?"

"A cold beer, good peanuts and to kick your ass," Rossi answered taking the seat next to him motioning towards the bartender.

"Not in the mood for your sarcasm Rossi get to the point," Derek hissed attention back on his own beer.

"Why when we have all night," Rossi returned enjoying getting the unflappable Derek Morgan riled up.

"Rossi," he warned glairing at the older man.

Instead of listening, David just took a long pull from his beer and grabbed a hand full of nuts, ignoring him in favor of watching the crowd behind him through the mirror.

Fifteen minutes and two turned down propositions later Rossi finally asked, "What did you say to her?"

"Now you speak."

Rossi sighed and looked towards the ceiling asking for help with one so stubborn. "What did you say to her?" he repeated not budging in the least bit.

"It's none of you business what I say to Garcia. That's between her and me," Derek growled.

"Wrong, not when it is affecting the team that makes it my business Morgan, now I'll ask again, what did you say to her."

Running a hand over his bald head Derek let out a breath, "I asked her if we could talk."

"And?"

"She turned me down not wanting to be anything but professional."

"You deserve that," he commented waiting for Morgan to go on.

Derek ignored the comment and continues, "She said I pushed her way that I had no right."

"She's right you did."

This time anger got the better of him, "Am I always going to be the bad guy here. She pushed first when she let Lynch into her life."

"She may have held back a bit after she got with Lynch, but she didn't out right push you away she was always still there for you. But you when you disregarded her advise in favor of something that wasn't right you pushed her farther away then she ever did."

"Does everyone know about that? Is it so transparent?" Derek said aggravated by the whole discussion.

"Not everyone, but you forget we are profilers Derek we know things and after that case with Tamara Barnes's brother you two seemed to pull apart even farther. Then you received the promotion in Hotch's stead and you all but dropped out of her life, forgetting that she was even your best friend."

"What was I suppose to do I had Strauss breathing down my neck making sure everything was in order and professional. How was I to explain to her that we couldn't flirt because it would look inappropriate while I was acting unit chef?"

"Did you ever think that maybe if you'd explain things to her she'd understand and even back you up. Garcia is a smart woman, give her some credit," Rossi answered glancing at Derek trying to figure out how to make him see.

Derek questioned why he didn't take that route, why'd he let the best five years of his life float down the drain. It hit him then, because she wasn't his anymore, but someone else's and never would be his. Something from what Reid had said came back to him, she's single now a free woman no Lynch in the way only his stubborn pride keeping him from telling her what really mattered to him.

Rossi could see the indecision on his face and tried to push him in the right direction, "Emma had been the love of my life and I let her slip away. I let my job be the driving force in my life pushing the only good thing I had out and away from me. The one regret I'll never be able to change. Don't make that mistake Morgan you'll turn into a bitter old man with nothing to look forward to."

Derek glanced over at the ageing profiler wondering why. However he never got to ask the question, because Rossi took the last drink of his beer stood, laid a ten down and turned to face him.

"Noon tomorrow Hotch's place don't be late or I'll skin you alive," and he was gone.

Leaving Derek with a whole mess of things to think about, yet he knew better than to try anything tonight more than likely the girls where there giving his baby girl the support he should be. They'd skin him alive and leave him to hang out to dry. He knew he deserved what ever they'd dish out, but his pride had kept him from grabbing the one thing he cherished the most in life. Not anymore, Rossi had been right he didn't want nothing to look forward to in his advanced age. He wanted his baby girl back foreve


	9. Deck the halls

Author's note: here's the next part, getting to the end maybe two chapters left. The next few will probable be longer than any of the others. Thank you to everyone who reviewed alerted, and favorited this story it means a lot to me. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Deck the Halls

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
'Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.  
Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la._

_John Ceiriog Hughes__ wrote the __lyrics_

The whole ride to her apartment she didn't speak only looked out the window as Emily drove. Her heart in piece's, yet she figured she deserved that and more for the way she acted. He'd been trying to talk to her and what she'd do close him off like their friendship didn't matter to her. But then it didn't really matter to him either. He'd let it drop without any preamble not even giving her a second noticed.

"Pen you ok?" JJ's tentative voice asked from the back seat.

Trying to hold back the tears she answered, "Fine JJ."

It was going to take more than ice cream and sappy chick flicks to get her to open up to them. Pulling up to the curb all three ladies exited the SUV and silently followed Penelope up stairs.

Once inside Pen turned to them, "I'm going to get a shower and slip into pajamas. If you want start the popcorn and pick a movie. I won't be long."

They both watched her disappeared before Emily asked, "What do you think Morgan said?"

Shrugging her shoulder's JJ was at a lost, "Only God knows what stupid things came out of his mouth."

Emily nodded grabbed the bag and went into the kitchen to start the popcorn. Twenty minutes passed and no sign of Penelope, thirty minutes passed and they got worried and went to seek her out.

"Pen you ok in there, you've been in that bathroom a long time," JJ called knocking at the door.

"I'm fine," came a muffled replied her voice thick with tears.

Emily sighed, "You don't sound fine Penelope Garcia," she tried the knob and found the door unlocked, "I hope your decent cause we're coming in."

She didn't fight when they barging into her bathroom, seeing her sitting on the cold tiled floor leg's drawn up to her chest a bleak expression on her normally lively face.

"Oh honey is he really worth crying over?" JJ asked, though she all ready knew the answer.

Penelope looked up at her sorrow filling her eyes, "You're right JJ, but I can't help feeling that it's my fault I pushed him away."

JJ had a plan, "No that was all Morgan's fault he did it to himself."

"I could have fought harder, made him see that I would still at least be his friend," Penelope said wiping her eyes.

"Nothing could have made that fool see reason Pen. This isn't your fault none of it is," Emily offered handing the blonde some tissues and planting herself next to her on the floor.

"Emily's right he'd need a good slap to the back of his head to see reason his skull is so thick," JJ said, she hated seeing Penelope like this so unsure of herself a sight that JJ had rarely seen.

"What am I going to do?" Penelope asked though the question was more rhetorical than wanting an answer.

Slowly JJ questioned, "What did he say?"

Penelope looked up at her best friend, "He'd asked me if we could talk, but I was, and still am angry at him, so I told him no."

"But he pushed like Morgan normally does," Emily threw in knowing his mind set.

Penelope nodded, "He said I pushed him away that I was being to stubborn." She paused a minute something clicking in the back of her mind, "Oh god."

"What is it Pen?" JJ asked concern lacing her voice.

"He… he meant it, but how. Surely as a sister nothing more," Penelope said rising from the cold tile floor to pace her bedroom talking more to herself than the other two ladies.

"Pen your not making much sense. He meant what," Emily said watching her pace.

"Surely it couldn't be the way I want it to. He'd never see me like that, but why was he so hurt, yea we've been friends for a long time, but friendships do split apart. Why did he look like I just slapped him?"

"Penelope stop your making me dizzy. We don't know what you're talking about," JJ exclaimed coming to stop in front of her blocking her path.

"But he can't be can he?" Penelope whispered looking up at JJ.

Understand dawned in her mind and she looked over at Emily to confirm her suspicions, before saying, "He could Pen and he does. He's just too blind to see what is right in front of him."

"No that's not right, he couldn't not with me."

"And why not? What's wrong with you?" Emily demanded.

"Everything's wrong with me Em, he'd never see me in that light and maybe it's best if we did grow apart. Let sleeping dogs lay. We had a good run it's over now there's no going back," Penelope said, moving passed both women and back towards the living room.

"Oh boy," JJ stated knowing that changing her mind wouldn't be easy or if at all. Once she set her mind to something she didn't let it go.

"Let's watch a movie shall we," Penelope offered her back towards them, so they couldn't read the hurt and pain in her eyes. She'd made her decision; she'd learn to live without Derek Morgan in her life.

They spoke very little that night, just watched movies, ate popcorn and drank a little wine, finally falling into bed around two in the morning.

Christmas carol's filled the tiny apartment as they got ready. To Emily and JJ, Penelope seemed in better spirits than she was last night, but they knew that it was all an act. By eight o'clock they were out the door and in search of the prefect Christmas tree for Jack. Derek Morgan be damned, she wasn't going to let one man stand in her way. So she plastered a smile on her face besides this was for Jack and what were the chances she'd see him today.

After much fuss over the prefect tree, they finally settled on one that would fit into Hotch's apartment, full branches, a beautiful dark green color, and smelled heavenly. The only challenge would be getting said tree up to the apartment without damaging themselves or the tree.

Penelope's phone rang right as they were coming out of last department store loaded down with ornaments, a few more lights, garland and an angel.

Looking at her phone, she frowned, the caller id flashed, _D, Morgan_. She ignored the call her mood had improved and she didn't want his sorry ass ruining the day. The call didn't go unnoticed by either JJ or Emily nor did the fact that she didn't answer.

Their last stop was lunch. They decided to just pick something up and eat at Hotch's instead of sitting down in the restaurant. From the rear view mirror Emily watched Penelope pull her phone out again this time to make a call.

_"Rossi." _

"We're on our way have you left yet?"

_"Leaving now," came the response. _

"Did you manage to ask him that question?"

_"Mission accomplished, hall closet, top shelf." _

"Thanks Rossi. See you guy's in a while."

_ "Have fun," he said hanging up. _

"What was that all about?" JJ asked curiosity getting the better or her.

"Oh I asked Rossi to take Hotch and Jack out for lunch maybe do a little Christmas shopping that way we have the apartment to ourselves," she answered, as she punched in her code to get her voice messages.

_"Hey Pen its Derek. I…" a pause, "when you get this message, call me we need to talk its important. Remember you promised to never stop talking to me woman and I don't want to start now. I'm sorry." _

How could he do that now that she'd decided to give up and let it lay he wanted to apologize. Well he'd find that it wasn't so easy she wasn't going to be a pawn for him, something he could just move around when he felt like it.

A knock pulled him away from getting Jack's backpack ready. He opened the door expecting to see only Rossi, but was met with both Morgan and Reid as well.

Hotch moved aside to let them in, "I hope this doesn't mean we have a case."

Rossi smiled, "No, no case I enlisted a little help for today."

Jack Hotchner came running into the room and stopped short when he saw the three men, before throwing himself at David. Swifter than everyone through possible Rossi caught the little boy up in his arms.

"Hi Uncle Davey, whatch doing here," Jack asked eyes shining with wonder.

"We came to take you to lunch Jack. You hungry?" David responded. In the week since Haley death Rossi had been helping Hotch with a few things and mainly just being there for the both of them. He'd grown to love the little boy as a grandson, one that he knew he'd never have.

Jack shook his head and wigged out of the older mans grasp to walk over to Derek and Spencer. He tugged at Derek's pant leg and watched as he bent down closer to him.

"Hey buddy how you doing?" Derek asked stretching out his hand for Jack to take.

Jack took the offered hand and they shook a bright smile lighting his features, "Daddy say's were going Christmas shopping for Aunt JJ, Aunt Emmy and Aunt Penny. Are you coming to?"

Without knowing it a smile formed on his lips as he watched the child in front of him, "Yes Jack we're going with you."

Hotch cocked an eyebrow at Rossi, "How did you manage that one Dave?"

"Simple gave them no choice," he responded, "everything ready?"

"All most I have a few things left to finish. Make yourself comfortable it'll just be a minute."

Hotch went back to packing and Rossi followed hearing Jack ask, "Uncle Spence do you want to play. I got more cars."

Rossi looked around the small apartment noticing that no decorations littered the place and had to hide the smile that fought to appear. He could just imagine JJ, Emily and Penelope setting up everything and the surprise that will be on Hotch's face when they returned.

"You were right this place is pretty bare. Do you even have ornaments to put on a tree?"

"A few Haley saved, I was meaning to pull them down from the hall closet," Hotch returned turning backpack in hand ready to go.

They seated themselves around a small table at the back of the diner each deep into their own thoughts.

Spencer breaks the silence first, "Christmas Eve is in two weeks does everyone have plans?"

"A quiet evening with a glass of scotch," Rossi answered not looking up from the menu.

"Just Jack and I," Hotch added.

Spencer looked towards Derek, "Rossi's got the right idea," he answered then noticed when three sets of eyes settled on him. "What?"

"You're not going home for Christmas?" Rossi asked an eyebrow raised.

"Not this year, I've all ready sent presents up to my family. Ma understands," Derek answered not wanting to get into the real reason.

Hotch knew there was more to that, but decided to leave it, "And you Reid any plans?"

"Penelope asked me over for Christmas, she, well we were thinking of having a family Christmas. Something we haven't done in a while," Spencer answered glancing towards Derek.

"Is everyone invited?" Morgan asked wondering why she hadn't discus it with him, _'Because you two aren't talking stupid,'_ Derek thought remembering the voice message he'd left her. There had been a time not to long ago when she'd answer her phone every time he called.

"I'm pretty sure the invitation extends to everyone Morgan," Reid answered returning to the menu.

They finished lunch and headed towards the mall even with the over crowding they enjoyed watching Jack as he asked about everything. A child like joy fell over the small group of men as the made their way towards to Santa's display.

The line unfortunately was long, but they still waited Jack bouncing around and keeping them entertained. When their turn came Hotch asked if they would like to be in the picture thinking that all three women would love the picture.

"Pwease," Jack begging using his big brown eyes to sway them.

After some good natured grumbling mainly from Rossi all four men stood behind Santa Jack sitting on the big man's lap smiling brightly.

Meanwhile JJ and Emily were putting the light's on while Penelope started on the ornaments.

"Did you talk to Will yet?" Emily asked out of the blue.

JJ shook her head, "Not yet. I'm going to tonight."

"Everything will work out sugar I just know it," Penelope put in then, "aww look at this girlies." She held up a pair of miniature blue baby booties.

"Henry's got a pair similar they were his first ornament," JJ said her eyes bright. She missed her little boy though she knew Will needed to spend time with him. It didn't stop her from wishing he was there.

"What about a family Christmas?" Penelope threw out. She had discussed the idea with Reid but hadn't approached the subject with them yet.

"Sounds like something we all need. We've come apart maybe it's time to reconnect," JJ answered hanging another ornament.

"And Christmas is the prefect time to do that," Emily threw in.

"So where?" Penelope asked wondering which house would be big enough.

"When the guy's get back we'll ask see what they think of the idea," JJ said none of them hearing the key in the lock turn.

He could hear voice's inside his apartment and involuntarily reached for the gun that wasn't there.

He felt a hand on his arm, "Just unlock the door Aaron," Rossi said a smile lighten his face.

Puzzled and even a bit curious Hotch put the key in and turned the lock in time to hear JJ speak.

"Jack we seem to have Santa's helpers inside," Hotch said glancing down at his son. Who didn't wait to be told to go in he just took it upon himself to push the door open farther and raced in the men following albeit a bit slower.

"Aunt Penny," Jack exclaimed throwing himself at her.

"Jacker's," she responded sweeping the little boy into her arms.

Derek was the last to enter his arms loaded down with bags, yet his heart warmed at the sight before him. He always knew Penelope was good with children the display in front of him proved that. However, when their eyes locked he could see that she was shutting him out.

"Aunt Penny how will Santa know where I am?" Jack asked innocently.

"Santa will always know where you are Jacker's no matter what he's magical," Penelope answered setting the little boy down.

"I wonder whose idea this was?" Hotch asked looking around his apartment thankful for the family he had.

Emily and JJ both pointed at Penelope.

"I though as much," Hotch said a grin pulling at his lips.

"Somebody had to brighten this place up," Penelope responded smiling brightly, "now the tree is almost finished the angel is all that's left." She picked up the beautiful angel dressed in a dark red dress with lace trim, white wings, dark brown eyes, and fair skin.

Pulling the latter close Penelope put one foot on the bottom step and rested the angel at the top of the latter while she climbed up.

"Be careful Garcia seventy percent of all accident happen in the home," Spencer advised watching her with a weary eye.

"I'm fine Spence trust me," Penelope said, preaching the angel atop the tree, to resounding claps.

Unfortunately on the way down she lost her footing on the second step from the top and felt herself titling backwards. Without much thought Derek rushed forward to catch her in his arms.

"Now Goddess you didn't listen to what boy genius said," Derek stated enjoying the feel of her so close, "we can't have you in the hospital this Christmas."

Penelope was shocked to have Derek so close. Yet a part of her missed it, and even took pleasure in having him this close then she returned to herself.


	10. Confessions

Author's note: back again I know you're probably getting tired of me by now right. Anyway here's the next part. I'm thinking one more chapter then I'm not sure. This one is kind of long but I couldn't break it up anyway and it still sound right. Thanks for the reviews alerts and favorites they mean a lot to me. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Confessions

_Somedays we forget  
To look around us  
Somedays we can't see  
The joy that surrounds us  
So caught up inside ourselves  
We take when we should give._

_Josh Groban, singer_

_Noel album_

She chanced a look into his eyes and felt the electricity flow through her body at his touch. She couldn't pretend that having him hold her didn't feel right. The fact that he dropped everything to save her should have proved to her that he still cared, but it only served to confuse her all ready over loaded mind.

Softly she said, "Put me down please Morgan."

He wished she wouldn't have said that, but he wouldn't push she meant too much to ruin things farther. Therefore he gently sat her back on her feet trying not to let the aguish show in his eyes, at the response she gave him. No snappy retort about how she knew he'd always wanted her that way, no nicknames falling from her red stained lips.

Everyone could feel the tension permeate the air around Morgan and Garcia. They watched Penelope take three steps away from him trying to put distance between them both literally and emotionally.

Thankfully Jack came running in excitement pumping through his tiny body, "Daddy, Daddy you'll never guess?"

Hotch looked down at his son, "Guess what Jack?"

"Cookies, sweets, in kitchen," Jack exclaimed happily bouncing from one foot to the other.

Hotch knew when he left that morning only a few sweet's occupied his cabinets. Jack was hyper enough without them. His dark brown eyes lifted to the three women currently acting as though they were busy placing items around the apartment, fixing lights, and straightening garland on the tree. He found their behavior highly amusing.

"Now which one do I have to kill for bringing sweets into this apartment," Hotch asked, though humor showed in his voice.

They each pointed at each other, grin's lightening their faces.

"Couldn't help it Boss man, its Christmas," Penelope answered a sheepish smile on her face.

Hotch laughed, his first real one and it felt good, "No harm done, yet," he retorted, "but when he's on his sugar high you three get to bring him down."

Once boxes were put away, the latter returned to the maintenance man and a pot of coffee going, they sat down with said coffee in hand and their chosen sweet.

"Reid was telling us that you had an idea for Christmas this year, Penelope," Rossi said taking a bit of his chocolate chip cookie.

Penelope looked towards Reid who sat between Rossi and Hotch, before saying, "It's just an idea really I wasn't sure if anyone would go for the idea."

"Actually it makes perfect sense," Emily stated glancing around the room.

"How, so Em?" Hotch asked his eyes coming to rest on her.

"We've lost each other this year bit by bit we've pulled away. It's time to get back to where we were before," Emily answered stopping herself from saying Foyet's name.

"She's got a point really, we've fell out of touch with each other. Making work the priority not that it shouldn't be, but family needs to be top," JJ voiced making her opinion known.

"All right then where do we celebrate the coming holiday? Who's got a house big enough?" Derek said, making Penelope's head snap towards him, surprise written in her brown eyes.

Rossi thought about it a minute then decided that his cabin needed filling and would fit the bill just perfectly. "There's this place not far, we could stay there."

"Your cabin right?" Hotch asked a slight grin on the edge of his lips.

Rossi nodded, "There's room for everyone and besides it hasn't been used in awhile."

"Then do we make this a vacation?" Emily asked.

"Why not that is if we can stand each other for that long," Penelope joked earning herself a napkin to the face from Emily.

"Can I go to?" Jack asked looking up at his father.

"Of course Jackers it wouldn't be Christmas without you buddy," Hotch replied looking down at his son.

"When do we come back?" Reid asked, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"We don't have to be back at work till the Monday after Christmas, so what about Sunday afternoon late," JJ offered looking at her watch.

Everyone nodded in agreement, but it's Derek who asks, "When do we leave?"

"What about Monday gives up each enough time to prepare, finish any shopping we have and get packed," Penelope answered, her curiosity over why Derek wasn't going home for Christmas just barely contained. She hoped that nothing had happened to put a strain on his relationship with his family.

"Then everything's settled?" Rossi asked, when he got nods of affirmation he continued, "Good then I will see you all on Monday afternoon. I'll give Aaron the directions, and leave tomorrow afternoon to ready the house."

"Oh that note Will's waiting on me to," JJ said standing.

Penelope held out her hand for the coffee mug, but its Hotch's voice that say's, "You don't have to pick up Garcia I can do that."

"None sense Boss Man," Penelope answered picking up another mug before heading towards the kitchen. In reality she didn't want to be left alone with Morgan either by accident or design.

Aaron watched her go an eyebrow raised in concern. Leaning closer to Emily he asked, "Did something happen between Morgan and Garcia?"

"You could say that," Emily answered vaguely. She turned to leave, and then caught a glimpse of Morgan walking towards the kitchen she turned back and said, "I'd be careful with those two, Hotch." This time she did leave following Reid out.

Quietly he walked into the kitchen and just watched her work, rinsing the coffee mugs before putting them into the dishwasher packing away the sweets out of Jack's reach. Rossi's words came back to him in that moment.

"I meant what I said Penelope. You promised to never stop taking to me," Derek said leaning against the cabinet arms crossed over his chest.

Penelope had felt him walk into the room though she didn't give anything away. She just stiffened her back trying to push away her thoughts, but that was before he spoke. After he did her will started to crumble, so she said nothing just kept cleaning up, so Hotch wouldn't have to.

"Damn it woman I'm sorry. What more do you want from me blood," Derek exclaimed anger and fear warring within him.

Slowly Penelope turned her face devoured of all emotion, though inside she was a raging mess. She wanted to strike out at him, cause him just as much pain as he'd caused her. But she held it together she wouldn't break not in front of him and not where Jack could see her.

Softly she said, "You told me you were done, so I'm taking your word for it. We're through nothing more nothing less, nothing but co-workers now professional in everyway. Now if you'll excuse me Agent Morgan I would like to say my goodbyes to Jack and Hotch before going home."

He felt like he'd been kicked in the gut by her response. Even though she showed no anger or pain he could see the emotions just barely covered behind her eyes. He wanted to grab her and shake her until some sense came into her head. Instead he let her pass without even a single word. His whole world the best part walked out maybe for good this time.

Hotch saw her come out of the kitchen tears only just barely held back she kneed in front of Jack, and took him into her arms.

"See you soon Jackers, be good," she whispered before releasing him, standing and reaching for her coat.

Which Hotch had grabbed and helped her into it, then whispered into her ear, "Let him redeem himself Penelope. No matter what has happened you can't live with things as they are, you'll regret those choices in the end."

Penelope turned to face him a single tear falling from her eyes, "I don't know if I can Aaron."

The use of his first name came as a surprised to him, yet he felt the time had come, she was family, "You can and you need to. No matter what happens after that."

Penelope rested a hand on his shoulder, "You're a good man Charlie Brown, you'd be so good for Emily."

And before he could find out what she meant the door closed behind her with a soft snap.

JJ entered their apartment grocery bags in hand and called out, "Will I'm home."

He came around the corner, and took the bags off her hands, "How was your time with the girl's?"

"Good," came her response as she dropped her purse and keys on the entryway table.

"I was thinking for Christmas we could fly down the New Orleans visit my family for a few days before going up to yours."

"Will," JJ said entering the kitchen a serious expression on her face.

He turned to her, "Here it comes."

"What do you mean?"

"Something's come up hasn't it?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing like that Will. Penelope…" she paused searching for the right words, "she invited the whole team for Christmas and Rossi offered his cabin for the week."

"So you're choosing them over me," Will accused narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't say that Will."

"But it's what you thought and decided all ready," he shot back.

"Yes I've decided to take them up on the offer. The team needs this Will we're falling apart."

"And us, what about that JJ. Do we not matter?" he asked waving his hand back and forth between them.

"Yes, no I don't know Will. Right now I feel like things are all wrong between us. All we do is fight; maybe a little time apart would do us some good."

"So what you want me to move out is that it?"

JJ shook her head, "No I think it would be a good idea if you went to New Orleans spend some time let me get things strait in my head. Then we'll see where that goes from there."

Will nodded, "I don't like it JJ but I will give you the space you need. All I asked is take care of Henry for me and let him know that I love him. I hope you find the peace you crave."

JJ watched him leave and hung her head hoping that she was doing the right thing.

Meanwhile Derek had left Hotch's apartment Penelope's words running through his mind. He felt sick like a part of him was ripped out and an un-repairable whole slowly consumed the rest. He knew deep down in the place he kept hidden away from everyone that he needed her. She was his life line away from the darkness that threatened to swallow him whole.

Reid's words came back to him. He hadn't fought for her the last time had let his own insecurities over rule his heart, but this time he couldn't let that happen not again. If he did it may truly be the end of them.

Jerking the wheel around Derek headed towards her apartment hell bent of getting everything out in the open.

Penelope had made it home, feeling that she'd accomplished her mission, to get the family back together, even if it meant she'd have to alienate Derek. She could do that, she'd have to do that. Sighing she dropped her purse on the table behind the couch her eyes catching the sight of a photo. Taking last year at Christmas Derek had his arms wrapped around her waist they looked happy and content with in each others arms. She remembered that night Kevin had begged off saying he didn't want to go had family things to do. So she went alone and had a wonderful time. They'd flirted with each other like old times and even danced together. The thought brought back the feeling of being held in Derek's protective arms from this afternoon. She swears she could still feel his strong arms wrapped around her. The memory of his dark chocolate eyes piecing hers before she asked to be put down still sent shivers up her spine.

But that was in the past now all of it their friendship, their banter, and nicknames. He'd be Morgan to her forever more. She picked up the frame and laid it face down to painful to look at anymore.

A loud knock echoed around her silent apartment breaking her out of the depressing thoughts whirling around in her head. Stepping forward she peaked through the peep whole and her breath caught in her throat.

_'Couldn't he just drop it?'_ she asked herself refusing to answer.

"Come on Baby girl open the damn door I know you're in there. Don't make me kick it in," came his voice an edge to the tone.

"I told you before Morgan it's done now leave me be," Penelope returned walking away.

"No can do sweetness now either open this door be the talk of your apartment building for a long time to come."

She shook her head, yet stood unmoving towards the door, "Go away."

"I'm not leaving we have to talk."

"We're through talking."

"Damn it you are so stubborn Penelope Garcia," he yelled anger filling his voice.

"I don't give a damn Morgan, now leave before my neighbors call the cops," she shot back walking towards her bedroom hoping that he'd give up. The key in the lock told her other wise.

When the door opened her breath caught in her throat. He looked like a loin ready to charge his prey, yet it was his eyes that made her swallow hard. Those bright chocolate orbs were clouded with pain and sadness not just anger and she knew that she was the reason for it.

He slammed the door behind him, breathing coming out in short rasps.

"Wake the dead why don't you Morgan. You know I do have neighbors who like a little peace and quiet."

He waved off her comment, with a question of his own, "Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did you choose Lynch over me?"

Penelope turned away she didn't and wouldn't answered that question. However, she didn't get two steps away before Derek was there turned her around, his hands on either shoulder forcing her to look at him.

"I want an answer Penelope no more games. I'm tired of this dance it ends here and now."

Suddenly Hotch's words came back to her and she turned away afraid to let loose her fears.

"Damn it Penelope stop hiding from me and tell me why," he said giving her a gentle shake.

"You don't want me," she responded in a pained voice tears filling her eyes.

He stood there shocked by her words. Not want her is she for real.

"I don't know what would make you think that, but it's a lie."

She twisted until finally he let her go. She paced never once looking over at him.

"A lie hu," she began tears pushed aside anger in its place, "it's no lie. You don't see me that way you never have and you never will. That's why you didn't take my advice that's why you pushed me out of your life. You wanted a clean start. You…"

He stopped her there, had heard enough, "Hell yes I wanted a clean start, but not for the reasons you think," he hissed coming to stand in her way.

She looked up at him her pride causing her to stiffen her back, "And those reasons are?"

"Because I couldn't have the one thing I wanted most in my life. She was with another man," he answered sorrow filling his voice.

Penelope shook her head trying to get the cobwebs out, she could swear she didn't hear right. "Maybe it's because you really didn't want her to begin with."

Derek shook his head, "No I've wanted her a long time, and I was just too big of a coward to admit it. I wasn't sure if she loved me back I couldn't take that risk and loose her and my heart."

Penelope's eyes snapped up to his. She could see the indecision written in the dark depths and it made he ache to touch him, to heal the wounded soul that he clung to.

"Did you ever think to ask her if she loved you back?" Penelope asked tears once again filling her eyes.

"She told me she loved me as I told her, but I think she missed understood the way I meant it. She gave up on me, for another man. Little by little we grew apart the distance eating away at my soul. But I blame my self for that I didn't fight for what I wanted, I didn't make her, you understand that I love you. Not friendly or sisterly love, but real earth shattering, mountain moving, forever kind of love."

Derek watched her face for any hint as to what she thought, he watched the tears spill from her eyes and cupped her cheeks in his warm hands wiping away the moisture and praying that he wasn't too late.


	11. Christmas time is here

Author's note: ok it was only suppose to be one more chapter but I couldn't help myself. And for the-vampire-act who asked for some Spencer and Henry here's to you I hope you like it. I hope everyone had a good Christmas that you got everything you wished for. Thank you all for the reviews alerts and favorites it means a lot to me. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Christmas time is here

_Christmas time is here  
We'll be drawing near  
Oh, that we could always see  
Such spirit through the year  
Oh, that we could always see  
Such spirit through the year..._

_written by Vince Guaraldi_

She didn't speak, she couldn't her heart was lodged in her throat and for once in her life Penelope Garcia was speechless.

"Baby girl?" Derek asked worry seeping into his voice afraid that was would reject him.

She tried to speak, "I…" she paused, "Why now?"

Of all questions he wasn't expecting that one, "Because after seeing the hell Hotch went through I started to realize that my life lacked something. Not long after I broke things off with Tamara I couldn't lie to her anymore and she really didn't need me. But the final push came yesterday."

"I don't understand Derek for months now you've pushed me away keeping a professional manor between us. What changed?" she asked afraid to grab the fantasy he was presenting her with that it would dissolve when she'd touch it.

He could see the indecision in her beautiful eyes and he wanted to take it a way, so that she had no doubts about his feelings for her. "A certain boy genius gave me a few insights that I lacked and an old profiler gave me the kick in the ass I needed."

A slight smile pulled at her mouth then she sobered, "Do you mean it?"

"With every fiber of my being," he responded tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. In that moment a strong urge to kiss her filled him.

Briefly she closed her eyes a content smile gracing her lips. She leaned into his hand enjoying the warm and tenderness that it provided. Slowly she opened her eyes to stare up at him her heart shining in the dark orbs.

"I love you Derek Morgan," she whispered wrapping her arms around his waist drawing him closer.

The words were music to his ears, "Say it again."

She leaded up towards his ear, her breath coasting over his skin, "I love you."

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that woman," he said cupping her face in his hands, whispering "I love you to," before bringing his lips down over hers.

He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue wanting entrance into the warm cavern of her mouth as his right hand traced her jaw line up into her hair, holding her head still while his left slowly moved skimmed her side to her waist pulling her body close to his. She moaned from deep within her chest feeling something open inside her. The feeling of finally coming home to the place she belonged enveloped her being.

Having her so close her body pressed as intimately to his with clothes still on. The ache deep within his soul started to fade. He knew there would be no one else. No one who could fill his heart and soul like she did, he just regretted not telling her sooner. But now he wouldn't waste any more time proving to her that she would be the only one ever.

Slowly she pulled away from his drugging kisses the need to breathe becoming to much. They rested their foreheads together still wrapped in each others embrace. He placed another chase kiss to her swollen lips knowing that he'd never get enough.

"What now?" Penelope asked glancing at the clock over his shoulder.

"Well," he hummed against her neck before placing a warm wet kiss to a tender shot just below her ear, "we could watch a movie, go to dinner, anything my Goddess wants," he answered continuing to rain kisses, nibbles and licks to her neck, enjoying her breath coming out in short pants

"Ah that's," she swallows as his mouth leaves a tortures trail down her neck, between her cleavage dipping his tongue between her breasts, before drawing it up and places a kiss to the top swell of her right breast.

"That's what angel?" he asked smiling against her skin.

Her scent filled his nose, her bodies' warmth encasing him as he held her close not wanting to break contact for anything. In all his life he'd never experienced this kind of passion, he felt from just a few kisses and the intimate contact of their bodies.

"Dinner sounds good," she answered her passion darken eyes capturing his, before her lips seized his in another searing kiss, moving her own hands up around his neck, scratching lightly.

His hips jerked in responded pressing his all ready straining groin into her hip, dragging his mouth away his breath coming out harsh across her face, "You trying to be the death of me woman."

She smiled innocently at him, though her eyes spoke volumes, "Why my chocolate Adonis did I hit a soft spot," she teased repeating the movement, marveling at the feel of him pressed so close.

She could practically feel every inch of him that was pressed against her hip. Slowly just to see how far she could push him, she repeated the movement, but this time she ran her other hand down to the front of his jeans pressing her palm against him.

"You're killing me Pen," he rasped grabbing her hand and bring it back towards his chest resting their joined hands over his heart.

A puzzled expression entered her eyes, wondering what his actions meant.

He saw the unspoken question, "It's not that I don't want you baby girl, I do trust me, I would love nothing more than to brag you back towards that bed and ravage you all night and all day tomorrow, but I don't want to mess this up. You deserve better than that, you deserve the whole program, dinner, dancing, roses."

Tear's sprung up in her eyes, making her look away not wanting him to see her so emotional, "Oh Derek you don't have to do all that."

Capturing her chin, he brought her face back around so he could look her in the eye, when he said, "I know I don't have to baby girl I want you. Like I said you deserve that and so much more. I want you to understand this isn't a one time thing I want forever and I'll accept nothing less."

"Forever?" she questioned, surprise written in her dark eyes.

"Yes forever," he answered leaning down, slanting his lips across hers and stealing her breath.

Breaking the blood pumping, skin sizzling kiss, they tried to regain their breath, "So dinner?" Penelope offered.

"We going out?" Derek asked, but the look in her eyes answered that question and had him pulling her along behind him out the door, her laughter filling his ears.

Sunlight filtered in through the parted curtains, piercing JJ eyes, she stretched wiping the sleep from her eyes then looked at the spot next to her seeing it empty left her feeling alone and an ache started in her heart. But it wasn't the soul wrenching pain she through it would be no it was only a dull ache.

Slowly she got out of bed, checked to make sure Henry was still sleep, before heading to the shower, knowing that this morning she'd forgot to get up before the sun rose. Then again it was Sunday, a day to sleep in.

After her shower, she got Henry ready talking to him to at least fill the apartment with some kind of sound, she'd though about calling Pen and seeing if she, and Emily would join her for a girl's afternoon with Henry.

She picked up her cell and pushed two waiting.

"Hello," came a male's voice.

JJ pulled the phone from her ear to check she dialed the right number because she swore that was Derek's voice on the other end.

"Morgan?" she asked.

"Morin' JJ," came his reply.

She could hear Penelope ask for the phone, _"Handsome give me the phone before you get into trouble."_

JJ had to stifle the laugh that was just at the edge of her lips. Of course when he responded the giggle slipped out.

_"I'd like to see you try Mama. You know I'd win and have to spank you in punishment."_

_"Promises, promises stud,"_ Penelope returned grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Morning Penelope, I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No of course not Jayje just Derek being his normal self," Penelope answered batting Derek's questing fingers away from her right breast and turned away from him.

"So when…" JJ trailed off a smile pulling at her mouth, happy that her two friends had made up.

"Last night after I came home," Penelope replied, feeling Derek come up behind her and wrap his arm around her waist burying his face in her hair.

"You forgave him then and everything's ok with the two of you?" JJ asked wanting to make sure things were back to something of normal.

"I did and we're more than ok JJ," Penelope answered happiness filling her voice.

JJ could hear the change in her voice.

"I'm happy for you Pen."

"Thanks kitten, so what did you need," Penelope answered settling back against his warmth.

JJ thought about it a moment, she couldn't interrupted her time with Derek now that they had talked and mended their friendship and maybe more. "Just wanting to see how you're doing."

"JJ," Penelope warned knowing that something was up she wouldn't just call for nothing.

"I know Pen, but it's nothing really. See you Monday at Rossi's."

Sighing she knew JJ wouldn't budge, "All right honey, but if you need anything, even if it's just to talk, you know you can call anytime."

"I know Pen and thank you, bye," and she hung up another idea coming to her.

"She ok Pen"? Derek asked turning her on her back.

She sighed reaching up to cup his cheek, searching his eyes seeing the love shining in the chocolate brown depths, "No, but she won't let me in she doesn't want to interrupt. Her and Will are having a few problems."

"Do you want to go?" Derek asked staring down at her taking in her beauty still wondering why he waited so long.

"It would do no good sugar JJ can be stubborn when she wants to be."

"Like someone else I know," Derek leaned down over her.

His lips were inches away from hers when she rolled over out of his grasp.

"I'm stubborn hu," Penelope threw back tickling his side something she had found last night while they'd been fooling around like teenagers after getting back from dinner.

"Penelope Marie Garcia you're in so much trouble," he said between laughter.

She loved seeing him like this happy, content. She was so wrapped up in watching his eyes that she never saw his hands move to grab hers pinning them above her head then rolling on top of her trapping her body against his.

Her breath caught in her throat at the fiery passion burning in his eyes. A wicked grin graced her lips as she said, "Trouble, what kind of trouble am I in Agent Morgan?"

She wiggled her hips pressing his erection into her very core. She loved seeing him come undone, his control slipping just a fraction. She never would understand the power she had over him. With just one look she could see the desire flash in his eyes, the dark orbs glowing with heat and passion just for her making her whole body shiver.

"Evil vixen," Derek breathed before claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss.

She answered on the second knock, "Morning Spencer."

"Morning JJ," he replied entering her apartment.

"I hope I didn't mess any of your plans up."

Spencer shook his head, "I had nothing planned, just getting ready for tomorrow," he paused seeing something missing in her eyes. The question slipped out before he could stop it, "Where's Will?"

JJ turned away, "We…" she paused unsure of how to continue.

"You don't have to explain anything JJ, but I'm here if you need help, or even just to talk," Spencer offered.

She turned to face him a genuine smile lighting her face and even reaching her eyes, "Thank you Spence, it means a lot." She wanted to say more but Henry started to cry.

Following a little slowly taking his time to look around and take everything in. by the time he made it to Henry's room JJ had the little boy in her arms rocking him.

"He's gotten so big," Spencer commented watching mother and child.

JJ looked over at him, "Would you like to hold him. I need to get his bag ready before we go."

"But… I'll drop him, you know how clumsy I am JJ," Spencer stuttered backing into the door.

"None sense Spence you'll do fine," JJ said approaching him, "now hold out your arms, support his head, and cradle his close, let him hear your heart beat."

Carefully she placed her son in his arms and took a step back watching Spencer gently rocking him all the while Henry stayed quiet.

"See you're a natural, Spence," JJ commented, a soft smile lighting her eyes.

She always knew Spencer was gentle the man didn't have it in him to be cruel not like the serial killers they tracked. He looked up at her wonder shining in his light brown eyes. He'd never had a brother or very many friends that really cared, but now looking at the child in his arms he knew he found a family one that cared about him no matter what.

She could feel something different in the air a peace settling around her, one that she hadn't felt in a long time. Christmas, the spirit of peace and goodwill, of love and faith settled in her heart as she watched her child and a man she'd always cared about.


	12. Christmas is all in he heart

Authors note: ok everyone this is the last chapter I hope you like it and thank you for all your reviews alerts and favorites they mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Christmas in all in the heart

_'Cause Christmas is all in the heart, that's where the feeling starts  
And like a fire inside, it touches every part  
'Cause Christmas is all in the heart  
And even if no white snow falls, that's all right because  
The joy can still be found, wherever you are  
'Cause Christmas is all, all in the heart_

_Steven Curtis Chapman, singer_

_All I really want for Christmas album_

Derek pulled his truck up beside Hotch's SUV and he and Penelope started to climb out greeted by Rossi and Hotch both.

Both men changed a look seeing a difference in the pair that wasn't there a few days ago.

"I see that you made. Any troubles?" Rossi asked taking an arm load of bags.

"Nope piece of cake really," Derek answered pulling the luggage from the back.

"Now handsome don't be so modest," Penelope smirked, "really he used the GPS to get us here."

"That's plan mean Mama giving all my secrets away," he pouted giving her his best puppy dog look.

"Not all of them my gorgeous chocolate God," Penelope turned blowing him a kiss, before grabbing her own arm full of presents.

"It's good to see something's are back to normal." Hotch commented keeping in step with Penelope.

She turned to smile at him, "Thank you Aaron for your advice without it I don't think it would've happened."

"I'm glad I could help Pen. Just please keep it out of the office," he returned a teasing grin pulling at his mouth, pushing the front door open.

Hotch showed her where the tree would be set up, a load of gifts all ready sitting on the floor piled high. She giggled and set hers down next to them, with Hotch setting his own arm full down.

"Looks like it's going to be a big Christmas," Penelope remarked a grin on her face. Hotch just nodded as the pair headed for the kitchen.

"So you two good," Rossi asked putting down the arm load of grocery bags.

Derek smiled one that reached his eyes, "More than good."

Rossi nodded and asked something different, "So what is all this stuff for anyway? She does know the kitchen is stocked?"

"That I do Rossi, but those grocery's are not for what you think. I plan on baking cookies a few pies, and a Christmas cake. I figured you wouldn't have the items I need, so," Penelope trailed off waving her arms at the bags in front of them.

"Aunt Penny," a child's voice exclaimed, before a blur came running into the kitchen and flinging himself into her arms.

Penelope scooped Jack up into her arms hugging him tight, "How've you been Jacker's?"

"Missed you," he answered, then "did you bring me any presents?"

"Jack Hotchner," Hotch admonished trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Can't blame a kid for trying Hotch," Emily's voice said from behind them.

"You're not helping Prentiss," Aaron playfully hissed turning to face her.

"She's right," Penelope said, before looking back at Jack, "I did bring you something buddy, but you can't open it until Christmas."

Jack pouted, hoping to get his way, "But why?"

"Because it's not Christmas, yet and Santa won't bring you what you want unless you're a good boy," Derek answered coming up beside Penelope and ruffling his hair.

"All right," he said wiggling free of Penelope's arms.

"Why don't you go see if Aunt JJ, Henry and Uncle Spencer are here, yet? Just don't go to far pass the door," Aaron offered bending down close to his son.

"Ok daddy," he replied running off.

"Oh to be that young again," Rossi mused getting four pair of eyes glairing at him, "What?"

"I would never want to be that young again," Emily answered starting to help Penelope put away the food. "Did you bring your whole apartment, Pen?"

"Keep it up Prentiss and you won't be getting your gift either," Penelope warned.

Emily just stuck her tongue out at her, and turned her back to put the butter and milk in the fridge.

"She does have a point baby girl you did go a little overboard," Derek teased laughter in his eyes.

Penelope turned to face him, "I went over board, those are half of your presents out there hot stuff not to mention you begged me to make chocolate chip cookies for you. So don't you even try to put this all on me."

Emily, Hotch and Rossi shared a look, happy that they finally stopped being to hard headed.

"I think it's time I show you, your room Morgan, before you put your foot in your mouth one more time," Rossi offered in favor of self preservation. Hotch silently agreed and followed the two men.

"I thought they'd never leave," Emily exclaimed turning towards Penelope, "ok so spill what happened."

Penelope just smiled, as she pulled out her laptop and started to boot it up.

"Come on Pen give me something anything to go on. I have to live my relationship life through you now."

"Not until JJ gets here that way I have to tell it one time," Penelope answered glancing at Emily, "and you don't have to live vicariously through me sugar you just need to tell him."

"Yea and get nothing in return," came her harsh reply.

Penelope's eyes soften, she knew what it was like falling for a friend, "Maybe not right a ways Em, but give him a little time he will come around."

Emily just nodded and looked up when the front door opened and JJ walked in hold Henry in her arms, Reid and Jack following behind, Jack trying to help by carrying a small bag. Emily and Penelope shared a look wanting to know when things had changed so much between the pair.

"Oh girlies I think it's going to be an interesting vacation," Penelope commented a smile gracing her lips.

Later that evening plans were made to go tree hunting the next day, this the men of their intrepid group decided they could do alone. While the ladies got ornaments, light's tinsel and garland ready to hang.

Once the door closed Emily turned to Penelope, "So spill."

Penelope just shook her head and started for the kitchen intending to get a little baking done while the men were out. "Not much to tell really, Em."

"Lair," JJ exclaimed from standing by the stereo.

"It's no lie sugar he apologized for pushing me away. But he wanted to know why I chose Lynch over him. He told me that he loved me and was a fool for not fighting for me after I was shot."

"Damn strait he's a fool for not fighting for you. We should've smacked him up side his head then instead of letting it get to this point," Emily commented pulling bowels out.

"Maybe it would have worked and maybe not. Who's to say that, even if you had, that we would have fallen apart a few years later? Perhaps our time apart, the distance we put between each other made this all the more sweeter," Penelope answered.

"She's got a point," JJ threw in.

"Yea, yea everything happens for a reason," Emily said exasperated, but only teasing. "So you and boy genius looked pretty comfortable together when you got here yesterday afternoon and last night. Something happen you're not telling us?"

JJ wasn't sure how to answer. On one hand she loved the time she'd spent with Reid, they were getting back to old times, yet a part of her felt a little guilty about what happened between her and Will.

"Hello earth to JJ come back to this plant," Penelope teased seeing the far away look in her friend's eyes.

Sighing she answered, "No thing happened between us, we just are reconnecting. I just… I feel a bit guilty about what happened with Will."

After JJ arrived yesterday she'd explained to both Penelope and Emily that she'd asked Will to go home for the holidays, so she could get her head on strait.

"JJ you have nothing to feel guilty for. If you've fell out of love with him, it's better to know now then five, ten or fifteen years down the road," Emily answered clasping her hand.

"I know it just doesn't feel that easy."

"You take it one day at a time see where it leads. If Will isn't the man for you tell him that and grab what you really want," Penelope advised hoping she would be a little help.

The men returned to the smell of fresh baked cookies, the delicious aroma bring back happy memories for each.

"Seems like they were busy," Derek commented, coming up behind Penelope and wrapping his arms around her.

"About time you guys showed up, thought we'd have to send a search and rescue party out to find you. What took you so long," Penelope exclaimed waving the phone in her hand to prove a point.

"Hey we couldn't just go with any old tree woman it had to be the best," Derek said pulling her flush to his body.

"He's right. We had to go through three tree farms before Jack found the right one," Hotch elaborated, pointing to the little boy on his shoulders.

"An we got's a good'ne to," Jack stated happily.

After an hour, where the men tried to set the tree up, much arguing over the proper placement and who would string the lights, they sat back and let the ladies do the rest knowing better than to get in their way. Silently all four men snuck out, Jack had been put down for a nap after much protesting that he wasn't tried.

Only to have Penelope's voice call out, "No touching the cookies boys or no Christmas presents for any of you."

They looked at one another, but it's Rossi who asked, "How does she do that."

"Maybe she can see through walls," Derek offered.

"That's not possible…," Reid began, but was cut off.

"He doesn't mean that, Reid," Hotch said glaring at Morgan.

Reid smiled, "She just knows us all to well is all." The other three men just looked at him like he'd been replaced by an alien, "What it's the truth."

"He's right she does know us pretty well," Rossi answered giving into temptation and grabbing a cookie.

"Scary as that is, but true," Derek threw in, grabbing his own cookie.

"Oh what the hell," Hotch exclaimed grabbing his own.

Reid just chuckled knowing that she wouldn't really with hold their presents, and grabbed his own sweet treat, unbeknownst to the men, all three ladies had snuck towards the doorway and listened in on the conversation, and watched as they ate the sweets.

Christmas Eve finally arrived, the tree trimmed out, lights illuminating the house, a roaring fire to warm them and hot chocolate and cookies to feed their stomachs.

Raising his glass Hotch toasted, "Here's too many more Christmas's together as family."

"And to never forgetting the important things in life like faith, hope and love," Derek added pulling Penelope closer.

"To cherishing the good times in life and never loosing sight of them," Emily offered.

"To holding on to good friends who never fail to be there for you," JJ said looking towards Reid.

"To a family who may not be by blood but by heart, a heart as big as the sky it's self," Penelope stated.

"To the peace of mind, in knowing that we are all together this year and hopefully for a long time to come," Reid added.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Rossi threw in at a loss for any words to add.

So perfectly summed up, the team that had seen the worst humanity gave, felt peace in their hearts. Gathered around a roaring fire, sharing the best life had to offer them. They would never forget the hell they'd been put through, but they wouldn't let it consume them anymore not when they had family to lean on.

The End

A quick plea to anyone who may be in law enforcement or know anything about it. I have an idea for a new story and need a little advice, so if anyone can help PM me. I would appreciate all the help I could get. Thanks in advance.


End file.
